La trágica vida de Burning Spades
by SanNanKnight
Summary: Segundo libro de Los Colores Exteriores. En una de sus muchas salidas, las Cutie Mark Crusaders conocerán a una misteriosa poni que les relatara la historia detrás del mas reciente y enigmático residente de Ponyville: Burning Spades el herrero.
1. 11  La marca del herrero

**Los Colores Exteriores**

**Libro Segundo  
>La trágica vida de Burning Spades<strong>

Un petulante relato sobre un insípido poni sin importancia. Preludio a Un mundo más allá.

**Primer Acto: Sueños de infancia**

**Capitulo 11 - La marca del herrero**

El sol se volvió a alzar sobre Ponyville anunciando el comienzo de una hermosa mañana más, tan llena de luz traída por la bondad y poder de la Princesa Celestia. Esa mañana, la brisa matutina sopló más dulce sobre Sweet Apple Acres, y los primeros rayos del sol hicieron destellar la brillante cascara de las manzanas que, cubiertas con diminutas gotitas de rocío, colgaban de las fuertes ramas de los manzanos esperando ser cosechadas.

Para cuando el cálido resplandor del sol se comenzó a filtrar por la ventana de la habitación de la pequeña Apple Bloom, el sonidito de una piedrecilla que se estrella contra el cristal ya la había despertado.

La pequeña poni bostezó, y con su crin suelta y hecha un lio se acercó a la ventana mientras otro pequeño guijarro chocaba contra el cristal. Apple Bloom abrió la ventana y miro hacia abajo, entrecerrando los ojos mientras su vista se acostumbraba a la luz de la mañana.

―¡Arriba dormilona!

Escucho una vocecita que le hablaba desde el suelo. Apple Bloom miró hacia abajo a través de la ventana de su alcoba situada en la segunda planta de la casa de la familia Apple y se encontró con la mirada sonriente de una amiga.

―Scootaloo, ¿eres tú? ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?

―¡Claro que soy yo! Y no es temprano, deben ser ya más de las nueve. Date prisa, nos encontraremos con Sweetie Belle en la plaza. ―respondió la potrilla desde el piso, pensando que si fuera mayor, sus alas podrían levantarla del piso para tocar la ventana de su amiga con su casco en lugar de tener que lanzarle piedrecillas con su resortera.

Apple Bloom volvió a entrar en su habitación, cepilló su cabello para aplacarlo un poco y se colocó su listón rosado sobre la melena. Podía ser apenas una pequeña poni infanta, pero era lo bastante independiente como para arreglar su crin ella sola.

Salió al pasillo y caminó procurando no hacer ruido al pasar frente a la habitación donde dormía aun la Abuela Smith, para retomar su alegre trote frente a las habitaciones de sus hermanos mayores Applejack y Big Macintosh. Ambas habitaciones estaban vacías, pues ambos ponis solían levantarse muy temprano para realizar sus labores en la granja.

En el caso de Apple Bloom su principal ocupación era asistir a la escuela, pero por esas fechas, ella y todas las potrillas de su edad estaban disfrutando de sus vacaciones, lo que hacía tan inusual que su amiga Scootaloo decidiera despertarla tan temprano.

Apple Bloom bajó las escaleras, atravesó el recibidor como un relámpago y salió por la puerta del frente. Sus pequeños y veloces pasos apenas alertaron a Applejack quien estaba en la cocina horneando un sabroso pay de manzana para el almuerzo.

―¡Vamos, vamos, no hay tiempo que perder! ―la apuró al verla salir Scootaloo quien ya llevaba puesto su casco y montaba su monopatín enganchado al pequeño carro color rojo en que transportaba a sus amigas.

―¿Porque la prisa Scoots? No creo que en este minuto Sweetie Belle vaya a conseguir su marca sin nosotras ―dijo Apple Bloom mientras tomaba uno de los cascos de protección que traía Scootaloo en el carro.

―Yo tampoco lo creo, pero verás cuan cortas son las vacaciones para obtener nuestras marcas. Debemos aprovechar cada segundo de cada día. ―concluyó Scootaloo y con ese estilo que la caracterizaba, apuró el monopatín y ambas ponis se pusieron en marcha velozmente hacia la plaza de Ponyville.

En la plaza principal del pueblo, ponis grandes y pequeños iban y venían encargándose cada uno de sus propios asuntos. La pequeña Sweetie Belle parada a la sombra del ayuntamiento, miraba a un lado y a otro esperando la llegada de sus amigas cuando, levantando el polvo del camino, el monopatín enganchado al carro rojo apareció tras una pequeña colina por el camino que venía de la granja. Con amplia habilidad, Scootaloo maniobró esquivando objetos y ponis, cortando el viento con sus pequeñas alas que, si bien no eran capaces de volar aun, le permitían equilibrar su peso y tener mejor control del vehículo.

―¡Chicas! ―saludó Sweetie Belle con una voz melodiosa y alegre al ver a sus amigas.

No sin gran estrepito, carro y monopatín se detuvieron frente al ayuntamiento, y las tres amigas finalmente estuvieron reunidas. Apple Bloom, una pequeña poni de tierra, tenía un pelaje amarillo y una esponjosa melena roja. Sweetie Belle era una pequeña unicornio de pelaje color blanco con una melena rizada de colores purpura y rosado. Finalmente, Scootaloo era una pequeña pegaso con una melena morada y lacia, y un pelaje de color anaranjado.

Ninguna tenía aun una marca sobre sus flancos pues aun eran unas potrillas, pero decididas a encontrar sus talentos especiales cuanto antes, habían formado una sociedad secreta y se hacían llamar las Cutie Mark Crusaders. Ellas eran las fundadoras y únicas miembros, y tenían como objetivo realizar la mayor cantidad de las más variadas actividades y así ganar sus marcas lo antes posible.

―Y bien chicas, ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer hoy? ―preguntó emocionada Sweetie Belle.

―La pregunta es ¿Qué no vamos a hacer hoy? No debemos dejar de hacer ninguna actividad en Ponyville que nos pueda ayudar a conseguir nuestras marcas. ―corrigió Scootaloo muy entusiasta.

―Tantas cosas por hacer y tan poco tiempo, ¿por dónde empezamos? ―añadió Apple Bloom, pero las dulces sonrisas de las tres pequeñas ponis se fueron borrando cuando comenzaron a darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Por más que se esforzaban pensando, no se les ocurría un solo lugar que no hubiesen visitado ya o una actividad que no hubieran ya realizado.

―¿Y si vamos a los bolos? ―sugirió Sweetie Belle.

―Recuerda que el dueño sigue molesto conmigo por lo de la ultima vez ―puntualizó Scootaloo ―¿y si vamos a Sugarcube Corner?

―No lo sé… aun no me recuperó de la ultima charola de panquesitos que preparó Apple Bloom ―de solo recordarlo a Sweetie Belle comenzó a dolerle el estomago.

―¿Y si vamos a la librería con Twilight? ―cambió el tema la poni amarilla. Las tres pequeñas se miraron como considerando la sugerencia, pero desecharon la idea de inmediato y no lo mencionaron mas.

En ese momento, una delgada nube de humo comenzó a subir en el cielo de Ponyville, pero en lugar de ensombrecerlas, a las Cutie Mark Crusaders les ilumino el pensamiento.

―Pero claro… ―comenzó Apple Bloom.

―¡La herrería nueva! ―dijeron al unísono las tres y sin demorar más, se colocaron los cascos de protección sobre la cabeza y montando la pequeña carretilla roja tirada por el monopatín, se pusieron en marcha.

La herrería de Ponyville estaba sumida en un silencio apacible. Había momentos en que el resonar del martillo sobre el yunque, el crepitar del carbón en el horno y el chisporrotear del agua al evaporarse componían una sinfonía conducida por Burning Spades, el herrero. De pelaje rojizo y melena grisácea, era un poni serio y algo retraído que en ese preciso instante, tenía toda su atención en una diminuta pieza de metal al rojo vivo que manipulaba con un par de pinzas, una en cada casco. El sudor le corría por el rostro, y de vez en cuando alguna gotita manchaba los cristales de sus gafas, pero Burning no se inmutaba, tenía la vista fija en la delicada piececilla. Debía darle la forma exacta, torcerla en el ángulo adecuado y de inmediato sumergirla en el agua para que se enfriara. Bastaría con que aplicara mas fuerza de la necesaria o que la torciera de manera inadecuada para que la delicadísima pieza de metal terminara hecha un completo…

―¡Hola! ―saludaron las tres pequeñas ponis al entrar en la herrería al tiempo que la campanilla colocada sobre la puerta de entrada las anunciaba.

Lo siguiente que las Cutie Mark Crusaders escucharon fue el sonido de unos dientes rechinando, un par de pinzas cayendo al suelo, sosteniendo un trocito de inservible metal roto cada una y un suspiro. Burning Spades se dio la vuelta para mirar a un trío de potenciales clientes. En su rostro había una mirada severa, pero eso no era raro en él.

―Hola niñas, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? ―saludó el herrero, pero ninguna presto realmente atención.

Las tres pequeñas tenían sus ojos puestos en la gran cantidad de piezas metálicas que colgaban de las paredes. Había relucientes escudos y brillantes espadas. Tras el cristal de un anaquel descansaban distintas puntas de lanza. Varias herramientas descansaban sobre una mesa, mientras que engranes grandes y pequeños, y montones de variados tornillos se apilaban en barriles como si fueran caramelos en una dulcería.

―¿Niñas? ―insistió Spades, pero no recibió respuesta.

―Oigan chicas, creo que debimos venir hace tiempo, hay de todo aquí ¡Podríamos ser, las Cutie Mark Crusaders Caza-dragones! ―dijo Scootaloo tomando una espada de la pared de un salto y sosteniéndola en su hocico.

―Niñas, por favor, no toquen eso, es peligroso ―se apresuró Burning a quitarle la espada a la pequeña pegaso para volverla a colocar donde él había creído que estaría fuera del alcance de los niños.

―¿Por qué no mejor las Cutie Mark Crusaders Mineras? ―Apple Bloom había tomado de sobre la mesa un pico, y haciendo fuerza lo levantó sobre su cabeza, pero la herramienta era demasiado pesada para ella y la pequeña poni comenzó a irse de espaldas.

Spades corrió a sostenerla, y quitándole el pico de las manos, la iba regañar cuando una densa nube de vapor llenó la herrería.

―Miren chicas, es como el sauna que hay en el spa ―dijo Sweetie Belle vaciando nuevamente un cubo de agua sobre el carbón encendido del horno, que chisporroteo evaporando el agua antes de quedar pagado y mojado hasta su centro.

Inhalando muy profundamente, Burning Spades tomó a las tres pequeñas ponis, las reunió frente a la puerta de salida y conteniendo el enojo les dijo:

―Miren niñas, esto no es una juguetería, una joyería o un spa. Las piezas que aquí hay no son objetos inofensivos, sino herramientas de uso específico potencialmente peligrosas…

Viendo que la reprimenda no desanimaba a las pequeñas y que, incluso, los grandes y redondos ojos de Scootaloo precian brillar al oírlo nombrar la palabra "peligrosas", el herrero continuó:

―Y dado que este no es un lugar para tres pequeñas potrillas, no me queda más remedio que pedirles que no vuelvan hasta que tengan edad suficiente para trabajar como mineras, esgrimir una espada o entrar en un sauna.

El poni rojo las empujo con suavidad a través de la puerta abierta y la cerró enérgicamente después de agregar:

―¡Que tengan un buen día!

―¿Cual es su problema? ―se preguntó Scootaloo, ya estando afuera y ante la puerta cerrada de la herrería.

―No lo sé. Parece un poni muy estresado. He visto esa mirada en los ojos de mi hermana a veces, y los dientes del herrero rechinan igualito a los de Rarity cuando toco sus cosas ―respondió Sweetie Belle haciendo mención a su hermana, la diseñadora y dueña de la Carousel Boutique.

―Pues más que estresado a mi me parece que es un gruñón amargado. ―concluyó Apple Bloom.

―No sean así con Burns, chicas, él no es tan malo ―escucharon las tres potrillas una dulce voz como de una joven yegua que se acercaba ―es solo que no tiene experiencia tratando con niños.

Cuando las Cutie Mark Crusaders se giraron, vieron que se aproximaba a ellas una hermosa unicornio vestida en una reluciente túnica cubierta de brillantes lentejuelas. El pelaje de la desconocida era de color amarillo brillante, y los tonos de su cabello iban del amarillo más intenso al blanco más puro.

―¿Cómo es que no tiene experiencia tratando con niños? ¿Qué acaso de pequeño jamás tuvo amigos? ―interrogó Sweetie Belle a la extraña que parecía saber tanto al respecto.

―Bueno, pero no es lo mismo ―se rió la unicornio con una encantadora sonrisa en el rostro ―tratar con niños siendo niño no es lo mismo que tratarlos siendo ya mayor. Lo descubrirán cuando ustedes sean mayores. Si lo conocieran mejor, sabrían que Burning, el herrero, es muy confiable y muy buen amigo también.

―¿Tu lo conoces? ―preguntó Apple Bloom curiosa.

―Y a propósito, ¿Quién eres? ―agregó Scootaloo un poco desconfiada.

―Yo soy una de las hechiceras reales de la corte de su Majestad y si, conozco a Burning Spades. Podría decir que soy la poni que mejor lo conoce en todo el mundo. Fuimos grandes amigos, pero eso fue hace muchísimo tiempo.

―¿De verdad? ¿Tanto tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente? No te ves tan vieja, ¿Qué edad tienes? ―Aparentemente de la nada, había aparecido Pinkie Pie, una alegre y un poco inquieta poni de color rosa.

La hechicera quedó sorprendida por un instante, pero recuperó pronto la sonrisa y contestó:

―No, no estoy vieja, aun soy joven, pero si soy mayor que todas ustedes. ―miró a las tres potrillas y después a Pinkie Pie.

―Cuéntanos que sabes del herrero ―sugirió Apple Bloom.

―¿Qué quieren saber? ―preguntó la unicornio amarilla.

―Dinos como consiguió su marca ―exigió Scootaloo.

―Sí, cuéntanos. Por favor ―complementó Sweetie Belle.

―Bien, ¿por dónde debo comenzar? ―meditó la hechicera, más para sí misma que hablándole a su público, pero Pinkie le respondió:

―¡Empieza por el principio!

Y fue así como la bella hechicera comenzó a contarles la peculiar y un poco trágica historia de Burning Spades a las tres pequeñas potrillas y a la poni Pinkie Pie, y su relato fue, con más o menos palabras como se pone a continuación.


	2. 12 Un pueblo nuboso

**Capitulo 12 - Un pueblo nuboso**

Todo comenzó hace muchos años, en un distante pueblo del reino de Equestria llamado Cloptown. Este pueblo fue, en otro tiempo, tan populoso, ancho y alegre como lo es Ponyville actualmente, pero las mañanas de Cloptown dejaron de estar bañadas por la cálida y dorada luz del sol de Celestia a partir de que un enorme y viejo dragón rojo decidió tomar una larga siesta en una gran cueva dentro de una de las altas crestas que rodeaban el pueblo.

Ninguno de los habitantes de Cloptown hizo nada, sino que se quedaron mirando cruzados de piernas cuando poco a poco, densas bocanadas de humo negro comenzaron de emanar de las montañas. Con el paso del tiempo el pequeño valle quedó sumido en tinieblas, los rayos del sol dejaron de visitar las verdes colinas de Cloptown, y la poca lluvia que caía estaba negra y contaminada por el hollín que recogía al caer de las nubes.

Sin sol ni lluvia que nutriera los campos, la agricultura se acabó en el pueblo y sus alrededores, y sin verdes prados en que pastar, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que dejara de haber ganado. Los ponis comenzaron a abandonar el pueblo, y la gran mayoría de las granjas y las casas del lado más apartado quedaron vacías, convirtiendo a Cloptown en una especie de pueblo fantasma.

Solamente las actividades que no dependían directamente de la luz del sol y la lluvia pudieron prosperar en aquel pueblo de sombras. La minería, la herrería y por supuesto, el cultivo de rocas eran las únicas opciones que tenían aquellos que no abandonaron el pueblo en su afán de buscar la luz del reluciente sol.

Cien años después de ocurrida la desgracia de Cloptown, cuando las exhalaciones de la montaña del dragón se volvieron infrecuentes, y el paisaje del valle lucia aun un tono gris apagado, quedaban solamente unas cuantas familias de ponis que se habían negado a dejar sus hogares, y se trataba de aquellas que vivían en el extremo más alejado de la montaña del dragón. Muy pocas viviendas se construyeron desde entonces y a aquellas que se construyeron comenzaron a ser conocidas por los habitantes más antiguos como Nuevo Cloptown mientras que el Viejo Cloptown era aquel conjunto de casas que, sumidas en la ruina de un siglo sin ser habitadas, descansaban en las faldas de la escarpada montaña y estaban reducidas a unos cuantos muros que quedaban aun en pie.

Fue en ese entonces cuando una pareja de ponis provenientes de la gran ciudad de Canterlot fueron a establecerse en Nuevo Cloptown. Eran una unicornio y un poni de tierra ambos de edad madura que hasta entonces no habían recibido la bendición de un hijo. La unicornio fue, en otro tiempo, instructora de magia y su esposo había sido parte de la última generación de caballeros de Canterlot antes de que fueran sustituidos por la guardia real de su Majestad. Estando retirado, decidió dedicarse al único oficio que conocía además de la caballería: el de la herrería.

Equestria había cambiado en esos años, y aquella pareja de ponis comenzaba una nueva etapa de sus vidas en aquel pueblo de grises horizontes. A pesar de las nubes negras que en él cielo pesaban abrumadoras, fue ahí que la fortuna brilló sobre ellos y pudieron finalmente conocer la dicha de ser padres.

Nadie sabe que poderosa magia obra al momento en que una poni decide ponerle nombre a un potrillo recién nacido, lo que sí se sabe, es que en ese instante, pareciera que es poseedora de una extraña clarividencia, que le permite vislumbrar el destino, el talento latente en su recién nacido hijo, de manera que muchos ponis son nombrados según la que será en un futuro su marca especial, emblema y símbolo de aquello que los distingue de los otros ponis.

Así pasó cuando la madre unicornio miró a su pequeño potrillo, cuya melena grisácea le recordó la de su padre y pensando en el ardiente pelaje rojo que le cubría el cuerpo, decidió nombrarlo Burning Spades, sin saber cómo quedaría marcado el destino de su bebe recién nacido.

Pasaron los años y el pequeño Burning creció. A diferencia de la mayoría de los potrillos que tan pronto aprenden a caminar comienzan a corretear de un lado a otro, Spades parecía ser demasiado tranquilo, demasiado lento, demasiado apático. No tenía interés alguno en recorrer las colinas áridas de Cloptown, o de caminar más allá de las negras nubes del valle hasta donde el sol permitía que crecieran campos repletos de bellas y coloridas flores. El pasatiempo favorito del potrillo era sentarse y ayudar a su madre en su investigación mágica o escuchar las historias de juventud de su padre que estaban llenas de batallas emocionantes y valientes ponis armados con relumbrantes espadas enfrentando peligros insospechados:

―Solo cinco de nosotros volvimos esa tarde de la cueva del dragón ―decía el poni de tierra a su hijo una tarde en su herrería. ―Cansados, heridos, con nuestras espadas melladas y las armaduras rotas. Todos recibimos honrosos títulos de parte de Su Majestad, la Princesa ese día. A mí se me concedió el titulo de SharpBlade, que significa Hoja Afilada. Ace SharpBlade, así me conocen desde entonces.

El pequeño potro, miraba maravillado a su padre con sus ojos bien abiertos tras sus gruesas gafas que le cubrían gran parte del rostro. Desde muy pequeño sus padres habían detectado el problema de miopía de su potrillo.

―Eso es asombroso, papi, ahora cuéntame la historia de cómo conseguiste tu marca ―pidió el pequeño poni rojizo mirando el símbolo de una espada y un listón que ostentaba su padre sobre sus flancos.

―¿Quieres oírla de nuevo? La has oído un millón de veces. ―sonrió el padre y al ver los grandes y brillantes ojos de su hijo que se asomaban suplicantes tras sus gruesos anteojos no pudo evitar acceder ―Bien, te la contaré después de la cena. Tu madre ya debe tener todo listo y no debemos hacerla esperar.

La vida en Cloptown era sencilla, pacifica. Los padres de Spades no eran del tipo de ponis que salían mucho de su hogar y los vecinos tenían cierta desconfianza hacia los ponis de fuera, así que el trato con el resto de los pueblerinos por parte de la familia siempre fue muy limitado. Una noche, ya que el pequeño Burning se fue a dormir, Ace y su esposa se quedaron platicando:

―He estado pensando, cariño, y creo que debemos llevar a Burning a la escuela ―Melody, la madre de Spades, era una unicornio inteligente y muy hermosa aun cuando sus años de juventud ya iban pasando.

―¿De verdad lo crees, amor? No sé, la escuela está lejos y no creo que Burns requiera de la instrucción de nadie teniéndote a ti en casa ―respondió Ace reconociendo la aptitud de su esposa para educar a su hijo.

―Lo sé, pero a nuestro hijo le falta salir, convivir con otros potrancos, jugar afuera, que le dé el sol en la cara. La escuela está a la entrada del valle, donde los rayos del sol brillan y hay árboles, pasto y flores, y el camino desde Nuevo Cloptown hasta allá pasa por las tierras del viejo Clyde así que no es peligroso transitarlo.

―Bueno, si tu lo dices ―le sonrió su marido ―debes ser la primera poni en Equestria que teniendo un hijo limpio y tranquilo, quiere verlo revolcarse en la tierra conviviendo con un montón de potrillos maleducados.

―Vamos, Ace, los hijos de los vecinos no pueden ser tan malos.

―No, en realidad no lo son. Pero aun así esto no es Canterlot, querida, no conoces a los ponis de pueblo tan bien como yo. Aquí no comemos las ensaladas con tenedor ni tomamos las frutas con magia. ―Ace le sonrió de nuevo a su esposa, la rodeó por los hombros con su pierna delantera mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él. Se quedaron mirando al cielo donde las grises nubes no dejaban ver una sola estrella.

La escuela de Cloptown estuvo siempre, antes y después de la venida del dragón, ubicada a salida del valle, más allá de la granja de rocas de la familia Pie.

Para el tiempo que Burning Spades asistió, las clases eran impartidas por la profesora Moondancer, una joven y sensible poni de tierra de pelaje azul oscuro y melena color azul pálido. El grupo de potrillos que la profesora tenía a su cuidado estaba integrado por unos once alumnos de diferentes edades. Siendo tan pocos a quienes enseñar y una única maestra, esa era la única forma en que la escuela podía funcionar.

―Buenos días, clase ―saludó sonriente la profesora Moondancer.

―Buenos días profesora ―respondieron a coro casi una docena de potrillos y potrancas.

―El día de hoy se une a nuestra clase un estudiante nuevo ―dijo la maestra e hizo una seña con uno de sus cascos delanteros para indicarle a Burning que pasara. ―el es Burning Spades, espero que todos sean amigables con él. Anda pequeño, ve a ocupar tu lugar, hay uno disponible ahí atrás junto a la señorita Pie.

El pequeño Burns camino obediente hasta la última mesa de una de las filas, al lado derecho de una pequeña potrilla de color gris claro con una melena gris oscuro. Burning dejó caer su mochila al soltar la correa que la sujetaba a su costado, y tan pronto como se acomodó en su sitio, la pequeña poni que ocupaba la mesa de enfrente, se giró para mirarlo.

―Hola ―lo saludó alegre una unicornio de pelaje color amarillo y melena igual de amarilla.

―Hola ―respondió Spades tan serio como era habitual en él.

―Me llamo Starshine. ―susurraba la potranca rubia.

―Soy Burning Spades.

―Sí, ya lo sabía. ―le sonrió contenta.

―¿En serio?

―Claro, ―dijo ella tocando el diminuto cuerno que le salía de la frente con su casco ―soy adivina.

―Oh… pensé que era porque la maestra me acaba de presentar ante la clase.

―Sí, también por eso ―dijo riendo la unicornio ―eres muy gracioso Burning.

Starshine se giró para mirar hacia donde la maestra ya impartía su clase y Burning Spades, sonrió contento de que tal vez había hecho su primera amiga.

Aunque el asistir a una escuela y verse inmerso en un lugar con tantos ponis era algo nuevo para Burning, el tener el apoyo de Starshine lo hizo mucho más fácil. La unicornio era la potrilla de más edad en la clase además de la más lista. Solía levantar su pata para responder las preguntas de la profesora todo el tiempo y nunca erraba. Pronto descubriría que Spades compartía esa misma pasión por el estudio, la magia y el conocimiento en general, pero era mucho más tímido y no solía demostrar su inteligencia a menos que la pregunta se dirigiera directamente a él.

Ambos potrillos podían pasar sus recreos enteros dentro del aula hablando de magia o contándose cuentos e historias, temas que Spades dominaba ampliamente. Pronto, Burning descubriría que el padre de Starshine era un importante astrónomo y toda una eminencia en cuanto a teoría de la magia. Las cosas pudieron continuar así indefinidamente, hasta que la profesora Moondancer insistió en que salieran a jugar bajo el sol y a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Fue cuando comenzaron los problemas.

―¿Qué estás leyendo, Burns? ―le pregunto Starshine una mañana durante el recreo.

―Se llama _Principios teóricos de la magia meteorológica._―respondió el pequeño poni, sentado sobre una roca, bajo un árbol, sin despegar su mirada del grueso libro.

―¿Principios… que? ―preguntó Starshine no sabiendo como pronunciar el resto.

―Oye, flacucho ―una voz infantil aunque ruda se escucho tras ellos, y al girarse, Spades se encontró bajo la sombra de un par de pequeños pegasos. El más larguirucho de ellos, de color azul rey le dijo ―hemos sido comprensivos contigo porque eres nuevo, pero debes saber que aquí tenemos una regla: Todos los ponis machos jugamos ponibol todos los días en el recreo.

El pequeño Burning miró a su interlocutor un momento y sin decir nada volvió a sumergir su mirada en el mar de letras de su libro.

―Hey, cara de vitrina, ¿me escuchas? Te estoy hablando ―insistió groseramente el pegaso ―como fuiste el último en llegar, te toca jugar en el equipo de Fast Feather.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué conmigo? Que juegue contigo. ―respondió el pegaso más bajito escuchándose aludido.

―Te toca a ti. Yo me quedé con el ultimo mocoso que entró, así que es tu turno ―le dijo su compañero azul, y se giro de nuevo hacia Burning ―será mejor que a partir de mañana te aparezcas en el campo o vendremos por ti.

Y como vinieron, ambos pegasos se alejaron.

―No tienes que ir si no quieres, Burns ―le sugería Starshine a la mañana siguiente, cuando Burning se acercaba ya al campo donde el resto de los potros jugaban ponibol. ―no pueden obligarte… ¡Díselo a la profesora!

―Está bien Starshine, es solo un juego ―respondió el pequeño poni rojizo a su amiga unicornio.

Y si bien el ponibol era solo un juego, es también uno de los más rudos y competitivos que solían jugar los ponis de tierra en ese entonces. En un pueblo como Cloptown, donde la mayoría de sus habitantes estaban pegados al piso, siendo minoría los pegasos, el ponibol era uno de los deportes más populares entre los jóvenes potrillos.

El juego era sencillo. Un par de equipos formados por varios ponis. Los integrantes de cada equipo se pasaban el balón de unos a otros controlándolo con los cascos o la cabeza, pero siempre rodando por el campo, pues estaba prohibido sostenerlo en el aire con las piernas o con magia. De hecho, siendo deporte de ponis de tierra, el uso de magia por parte de los unicornios, así como el vuelo por parte de los pegasos estaba estrictamente prohibido. El objetivo del juego era pasar el balón por la meta del equipo contrario, y el equipo que anotara más tantos de esta manera ganaba al final del partido.

Ese día, Burning Spades descubrió que fuera cual fuese su marca especial, jamás seria una relacionada con el ponibol. Aunque su padre llegó a entrenarlo para manejar una espada desde que fue lo suficientemente grande como para sostener una pequeña arma de madera, su condición nunca estuvo cerca de ser atlética. Si bien sus reflejos eran rápidos, y su equilibrio estaba por encima del promedio, sus piernas no eran veloces ni coordinadas y una vez que su respiración se volvió agitada por el cansancio, no pudo emprender una sola carrera más.

El partido acabó en un tremendo desastre para el equipo de Fast Feather. Por lo que sabía Spades, eso no era raro, pero ya que él fue el último en integrarse al equipo, no resultaba raro que el pegaso capitán lo culpara de la derrota.

―Perdimos por tu culpa ¿sabes lo que eso significa, flacucho? ―lo interrogó Fast Feather antes de que el recreo terminara.

―¿Qué como capitán tomaste pésimas decisiones al elegir a los miembros del equipo? ―respondió Spades sin sentirse intimidado.

―No. Significa que me las vas a pagar aquí y ahora. ―respondió el pegaso enfurecido, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera levantar una pata, escucharon la voz aguda e infantil de otro pegaso que se acercaba.

―¿Qué pasa Fast? ¿Hay algún problema?

―Ah, eres tú. Qué bueno que vienes, estaba por darle su merecido a este cuatro-ojos, ¿me quieres ayudar? ―invitó Fast Feather al recién llegado.

Se trataba de un pequeño pegaso que parecía de la edad de Spades, incluso más pequeño por su voz, pero que por su cuerpo compacto y regordete parecía mayor. Su pelaje era de color marrón oscuro mientras que su melena corta y encrespada era de color marrón claro.

―¿Ayudarte? No lo creo. Más bien te voy a pedir que te vayas sin hacer escándalo. No fue culpa suya que perdiéramos. Más bien fue tuya por no dejarnos jugar bien en equipo. ―lo enfrentó el pegaso marrón.

―¿Acaso quieres defender a este alfeñique? ―lo miró Fast Feather, extendiendo sus alas e inflando el pecho para parecer más alto. Era inútil, su estatura se veía encogida incluso en comparación de aquel otro pegaso más joven.

―Eso es precisamente lo que pienso hacer. Eres muy valiente pegándole a ponis más pequeños, pero vamos a ver si puedes pegarnos si somos dos contra ti. ―el otro pegaso, aunque pequeño parecía ser fuerte y también muy decidido.

―Está bien, está bien. No hacen falta las amenazas. Te perdonaré solo porque eres el único de los mocosos de mi equipo que sabe jugar ponibol decentemente ―concluyó Fast Feather alejándose, no sin antes dirigirse por última vez a Burning Spades. ―tuviste suerte esta vez.

―Burns, ¿dónde estabas? ¿Qué ha pasado? ―preguntó Starshine parada en la entrada del salón de clases cuando vio subir al pequeño poni rojizo acompañado del pegaso que lo defendió.

―No fue nada, Star, un poni quiso pegarme. Eso es todo. ―respondió Spades.

―¿Qué? ¿Pero estas bien? ¿Te hicieron daño? ¿Quién fue? Dímelo y los acusaremos con la maestra. ¡Los acusaremos a todos! ―dijo preocupadísima y muy molesta la unicornio.

―Descuida, estoy bien. Él me defendió. ―dijo Burns mirando al pegaso marrón que volvía caminando con él.

―Oh, ya veo ―dijo más tranquila ―bueno, te lo agradezco… ¿Leadhawk, verdad?

―Así es ―dijo el pegaso regordete al escuchar su nombre.

―Bueno, yo soy… ―comenzó la unicornio.

―Starshine, lo sé. ¿Crees que no recordaría el nombre de la poni mas aplicada de la clase? ―rió Leadhawk, contagiándole su risa a Starshine y haciendo que Burning sonriera.

Tal vez esos tres pequeños potros no lo sabían entonces, pero esa sería la primera de muchas risas que compartirían en el futuro, pues se volverían grandes amigos a partir de ahí.

La narradora de la historia se detuvo en ese momento, como mirando al cielo matutino en silencio. Las tres Cutie Mark Crusaders se le quedaron viendo como esperando a que continuara.

―Que linda historia ―dijo Fluttershy que pasaba por ahí mientras la unicornio contaba el relato y se quedó a escucharla muy atenta.

―¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó después? ―preguntó impaciente, Scootaloo.

―Pues pasaron muchas cosas ¿Qué más quieren saber? ―respondió la hechicera.

―¡La marca! Como consiguió el herrero su marca. ―contestaron las tres potrillas a coro.

―Ah sí ―dijo la narradora y continuo con el relato como se pone a continuación.


	3. 13 Poni de nacimiento

**Capitulo 13 - Poni de nacimiento**

Desde aquella clara mañana en la escuela, los tres pequeños ponis fueron inseparables. Leadhawk, el pegaso, era fuerte y atlético, a pesar de ser el más pequeño de los tres, y siguió saliendo cada recreo a jugar ponibol, pues era su deporte favorito.

Starshine, la unicornio, se sentía feliz de tener un par de buenos amigos con quien pasar el tiempo, y aunque Leadhawk no era tan listo como Spades, juntos, el poni y la unicornio, podían ayudarle con sus tareas y explicarle cualquier cosa que él no entendiera, así como apoyarlo en sus partidos.

Por su parte, Burning Spades, el poni de tierra, fue adaptándose cada vez más al grupo hasta que dejó de sentirse nervioso de hablar frente a los demás ponis. Gracias a sus acertadas participaciones, comenzó a ser considerado como el potrillo más listo de la clase. Nadie volvió a obligarlo a jugar ponibol nunca más, pues sabían que su amigo el pegaso lo defendería sin dudar.

Incluso, cuando alguno de los potrillos del equipo de Fast Feather faltaba, Spades aceptaba jugar voluntariamente, y aunque sus habilidades no mejoraron sustancialmente, hacia buen equipo con su amigo Leadhawk, quien parecía volverse cada vez mejor para el deporte. Bastaba con que Burning se colocara en el lugar adecuado para tomar el balón de los cascos de algún despistado poni y se lo diera a su amigo el pegaso, quien era capaz de anotar prácticamente desde cualquier ángulo.

El año escolar se fue volando, y cuando las primeras vacaciones de verano llegaron a Cloptown, ya no había historia o lección de magia que contuviera a Burning Spades dentro de su casa. Sus amigos iban temprano a la herrería por él y salían el día entero a divertirse, correteando por los caminos, vagando por el bosque o recostándose en las colinas cubiertas de flores. Fue en una de esas tardes de verano, mientras el sol se ocultaba, que los tres pequeños amigos, con sus espaldas recostadas sobre el verde pasto y mirando el cielo, comenzaron a conversar de esta manera:

―¿Ya vieron esa nube? ―dijo Starshine señalando un cumulo redondo que flotaba ligero en el cielo.

―¿Cuál? ¿La que tiene forma de balón de ponibol? ―dijo Leadhawk inquieto, acomodándose sobre el forraje.

―Más bien parece un yelmo de caballero, ¿tú qué opinas, Star? ―cuestionó Burning.

―Creo que es más como la cúpula de un observatorio ―dijo sonriente la unicornio. Los chicos quedaron un momento mirando hacia el cielo que en ese momento estaba pintado de un naranja atardecer, hasta que Spades rompió el silencio.

―Oigan, chicos ¿ya saben que es lo que quieren ser cuando crezcan?

―Yo si lo sé ―respondió contento el pegaso.

―¿Y qué quieres ser? ―lo miró Star, que se había quedado pensativa.

―Quiero ser un pegaso grande y fuerte ―respondió Leadhawk.

―Bueno, sí. ¿Pero a que te quieres dedicar? ¿Cuál te gustaría que fuera tu trabajo? ―explicó Spades paciente.

―Oh… no, entonces no lo sé. ―Leadhawk se rascó la cabeza.

―Yo si se. ¿Quieren oírlo? ―dijo decidido Burning.

―Yo quiero oírlo ―Lead estaba impaciente por saberlo, pero Starshine se había quedado callada.

―Cuando yo crezca, quiero ser un Caballero de Equestria ―dijo finalmente Burns con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

―Wooo ¡eso suena genial! Pero… ¿Qué es un caballero de Equestria? ―preguntó Lead confundido.

―¿Bromeas? Es el mejor trabajo que se puede tener ―comenzó el poni ―imagina andar por las calles del la gran y hermosa ciudad de Canterlot, vistiendo una reluciente armadura plateada, con una brillante espada enfundada en tu espalda. Saber que la gente te respeta, te admira cuando te ve pasar. ¡Vivir en el palacio real y convivir con su Majestad en persona!

»Imagina también que cada vez que hay problemas en el reino vienen a pedirte ayuda. No cualquier tipo de problemas. Problemas grandes que solo un caballero puede resolver. ¿Qué tan grandes? ¡Tan grandes como un dragón! Las mantícoras, cocatríces o hidras por lo tanto, no son rivales dignos de los caballeros, aunque ellos las suelen derrotar por obligación o por deporte. No hay poni, en toda Equestria, no, en todo el mundo, tan valiente como un caballero.

Leadhawk que escuchaba atentamente a su amigo se quedó boquiabierto. Jamás había imaginado que hubiera en realidad un trabajo tan fabuloso en el mundo.

―Suena como en los cuentos… ―dijo el pegaso maravillado.

―Es mucho mejor que en los cuentos. ―respondió su amigo ―Los cuentos están basados en las grandes aventuras del los caballeros de Equestria. Por eso, cuando crezca yo quiero ser un caballero.

―¡Yo también quiero ser caballero! ―dijo Leadhawk emocionado.

―Los tres podemos serlo. En unos años, cuando tengamos edad, podemos entrar a la Academia en Canterlot y convertirnos en caballeros y ser amigos para siempre ―agregó Burning Spades.

―¡Sí! ¿Tú qué dices, Starshine? ¿También te gustaría ser caballero? ―preguntó el pegaso a su amiga la unicornio que se había quedado callada durante casi toda la plática.

―Ay, chicos. Con tal de seguir pasando tiempo con ustedes, claro que me volvería caballero ―se rió ella.

El sol ya se había ocultado en el horizonte y sus rayos abandonaban ya las colinas de las afueras de Cloptown, donde las grises nubes se apiñaban todavía. La brisa de la tarde sopló por última vez y a Starshine le pareció escuchar un sonido como de silbido.

―¿Escucharon eso? ―dijo.

―¿Qué fue? ―preguntó Leadhawk.

―Debe ser el granjero Clyde llamando a sus niñas. Ya es de noche chicos, será mejor volver al pueblo. ―los tres pequeños se pusieron de pie y caminaron de vuelta a Cloptown por el sendero que bordeaba la granja de rocas.

Los años pasaron, lentos al recorrerlos, pero veloces cuando se miran hacia atrás en forma de recuerdos, y los tres amigos vivieron mil y una aventuras en Viejo y Nuevo Cloptown y aun en sus alrededores. Tantas fueron, que si quisiéramos contarlas una por una, muchas tardes nos pasaríamos recordando las andanzas de Burning, Starshine y Leadhawk.

Los tres amigos crecieron y llegaron a esa edad en que los jóvenes potros no piensan en otra cosa: obtener sus marcas especiales. La primera de ellos en obtener la suya fue Starshine, quien, para la celebración de la Víspera del Calor de Hogar, había preparado fuegos artificiales con ayuda de su padre. Tristemente, la fiesta iba a cancelarse por mal clima: independientemente del frio que hacía, en Cloptown tenía un siglo sin nevar, pero eso no evitaba que un chaparrón de agua sucia y negro granizo arruinara el festejo. Molesta, la unicornio salió de su casa hacia la colina a las afueras del pueblo donde se llevaría a cabo la celebración. Leadhawk y Spades la siguieron y cuando la encontraron, la vieron concentrada en remover las nubes a través de magia.

Aun los pegasos que regulaban el clima habían decidido dejar pasar la lluvia por lo peligroso de salir y volar con la caída constante del duro granizo, pero sin tomar en cuenta las advertencias, y con los trozos de hielo y las gotas de agua helada cayéndole en el rostro, Starshine conjuró un poderoso hechizo que resplandeció desde su cuerno hasta las nubes y que estalló entre ellas alejándolas de un solo disparo. Las detonaciones mágicas brillaron doradas en el cielo como si se hubiesen activado un centenar de fuegos artificiales. Y al desaparecer, las nubes de lluvia se fueron también, dejando el cielo sobre la colina a la entrada del valle despejado y seco.

Cuando los ojos de sus amigos se acostumbraron de nuevo a la oscuridad de la noche, vieron que en flanco de Starshine centellaban tres estrellas blancas y amarillas. Había obtenido su marca.

Semanas más tarde, Burns y Lead estaban reunidos en casa del herrero. Spades, sujetando fuertemente una espada con el hocico, propinaba fuertes golpes contra un tronco colocado para ese propósito. Tenía la costumbre de entrenar de esa manera cuando su padre no estaba disponible para entrenar con él. Volando a distancia prudente, Leadhawk platicaba con su amigo, no prestando demasiada atención a como el poni practicaba.

―Sabes, mi tío acaba de volver de Canterlot ayer. ―comenzó el pegaso.

―_Mhmm_ ―asintió Burns no pudiendo articular palabra mientras aferraba la espada con los dientes.

―Dice que incluso lo dejaron pasar al palacio de su Majestad ―continuó Lead mirándose los cascos, que se habían vuelto especialmente grandes y duros en los últimos años.

―_¿Eh erah?_

―Sí. Dice que no entro a todas las habitaciones ni vio a la Princesa, pero que si pudo ver a varios guardias reales.

―_Eh ieh._

―¿Me estas escuchando Burns? Guardias reales. Ningún caballero. Dijo que lo más parecido que vio fue una vieja estatua de un poni aferrando una espada, pero que incluso las enredaderas comenzaron ya a cubrirla.

¡Zap! Con una tremenda estocada, la espada quedó hundida en la madera hasta su centro, y Spades la soltó permitiéndose hablar mientras el tronco sostenía su arma.

―¿Y que con eso? ―dijo.

―¿Qué con eso? ―repitió su amigo ―Pues que nosotros planeamos ser caballeros, ¿recuerdas, Burns? Como vamos a serlo si ya no hay, si ya no los necesitan.

―Ya sé que ya no hay. Mi padre formó parte de la última generación de caballeros de Equestria ¿te acuerdas?

―Como no acordarme, me lo dijiste un millar de veces.

―Pero que ya no haya no significa que no los necesiten. Equestria necesita caballeros hoy más que nunca. ―explicó Spades ―Los guardias tienen su función, básicamente es proteger a la Princesa, tirar de su carruaje y custodiar la puerta de los lugares donde ella entra como un par de estatuas. Los caballeros son más activos, más agresivos, no esperan a que el peligro venga, ellos van a donde está el peligro. Resuelven los problemas, ¡salvan a todo el reino!

―Aja, muy bien, y entonces ¿cuál es tu plan?

―Es simple. Entramos en la Academia y que nos entrenen como guardias. No solo aprobaremos todas las materias, sino que seremos los mejores de la clase y el día de nuestro nombramiento, exigiremos que se nos nombre caballeros. ¡Formaremos una nueva orden! Su Majestad no nos lo negará, pues tendría que rechazar entonces a los mejores estudiantes que haya tenido jamás la Academia.

―¿Y que si nos dice que no? ¿Volvemos como un par de fracasados a Cloptown?

―No sería necesario. Equestria es bastante grande como para volver aquí. Además, si insistes en ser guardia, siempre podrías trabajar en la Biblioteca de la Colección Real. Dicen que el Gran Bibliotecario tiene una guardia entera a sus servicios.

―¿Estás loco? ¿Qué caso tendría ser guardia de la biblioteca? ¡Cómo si alguien quisiera robrarse algo de ahí!

Burning hizo aquel curioso gesto, encogiéndose de hombros.

―Entonces, ¿De verdad piensas que puedes llegar a la Academia y ser el mejor de la clase, así tan fácil? ―lo miró incrédulo Leadhawk.

―Así tan fácil. Será como en la escuela. Siempre he sido el mejor. ―concluyó Spades y salió de la habitación para asearse, dejando a su amigo el pegaso, quien lo miró resentido. Leadhawk se acercó al tronco de práctica, y sujetando el mango de la espada con su pierna intentó sacarla. Fue inútil, y eso lo hizo enojar más aun.

―Sabes que no hay ponis de tierra en la guardia, ¿verdad? ―fue lo primero que dijo el pegaso cuando Spades regresó con la melena húmeda y una toalla sobre sus hombros.

―¿Sigues aun con eso? ―respondió.

―Das muchas cosas por hecho, Spades. ¿Cómo sabes que te admitirán en la Academia en primer lugar? ―lo miró Leadhawk de manera retadora.

―Que haya pocos ponis de tierra en la guardia no quiere decir que no los admita la Academia.

―No es que haya pocos. Es que no hay _ninguno. _Simplemente las labores de un guardia no pueden ser desempeñadas sin magia o alas. ―se jactó el pegaso doblando las suyas.

―Y que esperas, ¿Qué me rinda y elija otra profesión oportunamente? ―Spades se había quitado las gafas y las limpiaba con la toalla.

―Solo espero que lo tengas en cuenta y te prevengas. Si parte de esa previsión incluye cambiar de idea para tu futuro, entonces sí, hazlo. ―terminó el pegaso y pasando junto al poni rojizo, salió por la puerta.

―No puedo creer que te haya dicho eso. ―Le decía Starshine a Burning, horas después mientras Leadhawk se encontraba jugando un partido de ponibol.

―Pues lo hizo, pero no importa. Él no sabe nada acerca de caballería. Probablemente su tío ni siquiera entró al palacio de su Majestad. ―respondió el poni.

―Eso no está bien. Debería apoyarte, es tu amigo. ―decía indignada la unicornio ―voy a hablar con él.

―No. No se lo menciones.

―¿Por qué no?

―Cosa de potros. ―la miró Spades a través de sus anteojos ―Además, tiene razón. No soy un pegaso, no tengo alas ni puedo volar.

―Pero eso no tiene nada que ver, Burns. Tienes lo que requiere un caballero. Eres valiente, decidido y pones empeño en todo lo que haces ―lo animó Star.

―¿Tú crees?

―Estoy segura ―le sonrió la unicornio, pero Spades bajó su mirada al piso, y lo mismo hizo Starshine. ―¿y si no fueras a la Academia?

―¿Qué?

―¿Y si en lugar de ir a la Academia de la Guardia Real fueras conmigo al Colegio de la Princesa Celestia para Unicornios Dotados? ―respondió Starshine muy sonriente.

―¿Es broma?

―No lo es. Piénsalo, Burns. Eres brillante. Más que solo brillante. Eres el poni que sabe más sobre magia que conozco después de mi padre. Él es experto en Astronomía, pero tú sabes más que él de otras cosas como…

―¡Pero no soy un unicornio!

Starshine se quedó mirándolo y ya no dijo nada. Burning volvió a bajar la mirada triste, se dejó caer, quedando sentado, apoyado sobre sus piernas delanteras y cuando habló lo hizo casi en un susurro.

―Aunque me aceptaran en el Colegio, pasaría años aprendiendo hechizos que jamás voy a usar. Posiblemente mi comprensión de la magia jamás este completa porque no puedo siquiera usarla.

―Podrías ser un investigador teórico, escribir libros, tal vez. ―le habló su amiga tratando de animarlo. Se acercó a él, y sentándose a su lado apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Spades.

―No suena como un plan muy bueno ―respondió el poni, y pensó que después de todo eso era. Un poni y nada más. Ni cuerno ni alas y eso podría finalmente acabar por truncar sus sueños para siempre.

―No había pensado en que te vas al Colegio de la Princesa al terminar el verano ―dijo finalmente Spades cambiando el tema.

―Sí, así es. No habrás pensado que de verdad trataría de entrar a la Academia con ustedes para convertirme en caballero ¿verdad? ―le sonrió Starshine sin levantar su cabeza del hombro de Burns. ―Si es difícil para un poni, imagínate para una potrilla como yo.

―Pues solo nos queda tratar de cambiar el mundo. ―dijo Spades sin sonreír mirando al cielo. ―¿me dejaras irte a visitar cuando estés en el Colegio? Esperemos no esté muy lejos de la Academia para poder darme una escapada de vez en cuando.

―¿Entonces te apegas a tu plan original? ―Starshine había cerrado sus ojos ―Claro que puedes visitarme Burns. Será grandioso verte y las demás chicas se morirán de la envidia cuando vean que me visita guapo corcel vestido en la brillante armadura de la guardia.

El cielo comenzó a teñirse de anaranjado mientras el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte movido por el enorme poder mágico de la Princesa Celestia y los arboles de alrededor se movieron empujados por la brisa de la tarde.

―Star… Burns… chicos… no van a creer lo que pasó… ―la voz de Leadhawk se escuchaba a lo lejos, llamándolos.

Al escucharla, Spades reacciono y se puso sobre sus cuatro patas. Starshine se levantó e incorporándose tomó una distancia prudente de su amigo.

―Chicos, aquí están. ¡Pasó algo grandioso! ―el pegaso fortachón apareció tras la colina y mirando a sus amigos le pareció que estaban algo nerviosos ―¿Qué ocurre?

―Nada. ¿Qué te ocurrió a ti? ―disimuló Burning. Starshine se había sonrojado.

―Estábamos en el partido y acababan de lesionar a Fast Feather, así que quedé como capitán sustituto ―hablaba el pegaso emocionado, tratando de recuperar el aliento ―y en la jugada final, me pasaron el balón, necesitaba que me cubrieran por la retaguardia y que el otro delantero robara cancha adelante. Bastó con que le lanzará una mirada a uno y que le hiciera una seña con mi ala al otro, y ambos me entendieron a la perfección. Hicieron justo lo que yo quería, y cuando le pasé el balón al otro delantero, estaba solo en el área y anotó ¡anotó!

»El silbato sonó inmediatamente después, el publico nos aclamó como nunca y el resto del equipo me levantó en sus cascos. Estábamos todos tan emocionados, cuando uno de los que me cargaba dijo, "¡miren esto!". Me dejaron caer, y estando en el piso, me mire el flanco ¡y ahí estaba! ―Leadhawk les mostró su flanco y ahí lograron verlo: se trataba del símbolo de un yelmo plateado.

―¡Tu marca! ―señaló sorprendida Starshine.

―Un casco militar. Símbolo de liderazgo ―sonrió Spades ―¡Felicidades, amigo!

Leadhawk no pudo esperar más y se dejo caer sobre sus dos amigos en un gran abrazo. Hubo risas, felicitaciones y la misma anécdota contada una y otra vez desde diferentes posibles ángulos con sus respectivas variaciones. Los tres ponis volvieron a Cloptown, bajo la sombra de la niebla gris antes de que anocheciera, pero el gusto y la alegría les duró aun hasta que, cada uno en su casa, se fueron a la cama y se durmieron.

―¿Y después? ¿Qué pasó después? ―insistió Pinkie Pie viendo que la narradora hacia una pausa.

―¿Si, que pasó con la marca del herrero? ¿Cuándo la consiguió? ―preguntó Sweetie Belle.

―¡Apple Bloom! ―tras ellas se escuchó la voz de Applejack, que apareció girando en la esquina ―te he estado buscando toda la mañana potrilla, no fuiste a almorzar.

―¡Hermana! Lo siento, te vi ocupada en la mañana y por eso no quise interrumpirte mientras hacías tu pay. Ven acércate, esta poni nos está contando la historia del herrero.

La hechicera sonrió al ver que su público había crecido. A las tres pequeñas Cutie Mark Crusaders se habían sumado Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Applejack, y aun faltaba por llegar a la mejor parte, la llegada de Spades y Leadhawk a la Academia y todas las cosas que ahí les ocurrieron.


	4. 14 El Sueño

**Segundo Acto: Tragedia en la Academia**

**Capitulo 14 - El sueño**

Los amigos y familiares de Burning Spades siempre han creído que aquello que más cambió la vida del joven potro le ocurrió en la Academia de la Guardia Real en Canterlot. Lo que ninguno de ellos sabe, es que la experiencia que mas marcaría a Spades ocurrió tiempo antes, en una noche de verano como cualquier otra.

Si intentara recordarlo, tal vez Burns sería incapaz de precisar la noche en que ocurrió ni mucho menos de darle una explicación plausible.

Lo que si recuerda con toda claridad, es que en una noche, poco tiempo antes de que él y su amigo Leadhawk partieran para Canterlot para entrar a la Academia, Spades tuvo el sueño más extraño, inaudito y enloquecedor que ningún poni vivo jamás haya dado testimonio de haber tenido. El propio Burning se lo guardó y jamás en toda su vida se lo ha relatado a nadie, sino que lo llegó explicar muy veladamente a manera de simples teorías y reflexiones cuando escribió aquel extraño libro encuadernado en madera y con remaches de hierro que tituló "Los Colores Exteriores".

Ni siquiera en dicho tomo se relata con claridad todas las visiones que sufrió Spades en su lecho, ni se relatarán aquí con detalle, pues muchas de ellas quedaron selladas en los rincones de su memoria y ni aun el propio Burning tendría deseo alguno de compartirlas. Solo se dará cuenta de manera general del sueño, como el propio Burns años después lo recordaría con el único fin de convencerse de que era un recuerdo consistente, como el de cualquier otro sueño y no un peligroso síntoma de alucinación o desfragmentación mental.

Esto es lo que recordaría Burning Spades del extraño sueño que tuvo en sus años de adolescencia:

"_Me pareció que comenzó como cualquier sueño, con una calma sencilla y sin penas, que es la suave línea que divide la conciencia adormecida de la inconsciencia vigilante del sueño. Tan pronto me di cuenta que estaba soñando, mire alrededor y me encontré con una visión tan sobrecogedora que quedé atónito mirándola sin poder comprenderla ni creerla durante un tiempo que pudiendo ser muy largo se me antojó muy corto._

"_Me pareció que veía una ciudad, grande y muy alta. Una ciudad extraña, como no debe haber ninguna en toda Equestria o en cualquier parte del mundo donde habiten ponis. La superficie entera de esta ciudad estaba cubierta de concreto, y un sinnúmero de caminos cubiertos de asfalto la atravesaban y dividían de un extremo a otro. A los lados de cada una de estas calles, crecían edificios enormes de formas cuadrangulares pintados en tonalidades grises o de colores apagados. Unos parecían ni siquiera estar pintados y exhibían el color del cemento con que fueron construidos o mostraban al aire los ladrillos con que habían sido edificados. Algunos otros estaban formados por enormes paneles de vidrio, como si el edificio entero estuviera cubierto de espejos o su costado entero fuera una gran ventana._

"_Al recordar la extrañísima visión, cierro los ojos y aun me aterro al recordar la increíble altura a la que habían sido levantados esos edificios. Se alzaban desde la tierra, y sus cúspides parecían rozar el cielo, y al girar la mirada hacia arriba, su altura abrumadora hacia que pareciera que se curvaban sobre mí. De solo pensarlo me invade el vértigo aun ahora, de la misma manera que al soñarlos no pude soportarlo y horrorizado aparte la mirada. Pero en la calle y a nivel de piso me sobrevino otra visión. Pues cuando mi mente bajó asustada de las alturas incompresibles de las cimas de aquellos edificios, pude percibir un sonido, como el zumbar de abejas monstruosas, y un olor como de caucho que se quema, y al mirar, salté casi del susto al contemplar las calles de aquella aberrante ciudad repletas de lo que parecían carretas metálicas. Había grandes y pequeñas, de tantos colores y formas como son concebibles por la mente de los ponis. Estaban cerradas y tenían por el frente, los lados y detrás, ventanas con vidrios. Lo más terrible y atemorizante de estas carretas es que ningún poni tiraba de ellas, sino que se movían por si solas al girar de sus pequeñas ruedas, que estaban recubiertas por una goma de color negro, que chirriaban al rozar con el asfalto de las calles, dejando sus marcas sobre el suelo igualmente negro. ¡Y a qué velocidad se movían! Era increíble, incomprensible. Tal vez un rapidísimo pegaso de carrera hubiera podido seguir contemplando estoico, incluso emocionado la tremenda velocidad que desarrollaban estas carretas automáticas, pero no yo. No podía soportar como al moverse, lo hacían tan rápido que se convertían en manchas borrosas a la vista, apurando el aire a su alrededor y despidiendo ese extraño aroma similar al humo de un bosque que arde._

"_Abrumado por la terrible visión, y no teniendo en donde refugiar mis ojos y oídos de tan extraño espectáculo, quise cubrir mi rostro con mis cascos, y al hacerlo, me lleve una impresión tan fuerte que creí desmallarme y me inundó una desesperación tan profunda que lo único que quise fue despertar de tan tremenda pesadilla._

"_Me percaté de que al final de mis patas delanteras ya no tenía más mis cascos, sino un par de lo que a mí me parecieron una especie de garras, con delgados dedos terminados en uñas sin filo y recortadas. Mire mis piernas delanteras, y eran largas y delgadas, recubiertas de una piel lisa y lampiña de un color que no supe definir, entre el café claro y el rosa. Me di cuenta también de que no apoyaba mis piernas delanteras para estar en pie, sino que me bastaba usar las traseras para mantener el equilibrio, que al final de mis piernas traseras no tenía unas garras idénticas a las de las delanteras, sino que estas estaban alargadas, tenían los dedos encogidos y se posaban sobre el piso cuan largas eran._

"_Toque entonces mi rostro con los dedos de mis _manos_ y me percaté de que no era el de un poni. Giré sobre mis _pies_ para quedar de frente a uno de esos tremendos edificios cubiertos de espejos que había visto antes y miré mi reflejo en la pulida superficie de la pared. Fue ahí cuando lo vi. Fue ahí cuando _me vi_. Ya no era más un poni, sino una creatura muy distinta._

"_Me sería imposible ahora tratar de comparar la apariencia de la creatura que era yo en mi sueño, pero recuerdo que era alto y delgado. Andaba en dos piernas y las otras dos, que me dio por llamar brazos colgaban de mis hombros, uno a cada lado. Mi cabeza era pequeña, ovalada y plana de enfrente. Mis ojos estaban colocados en la parte frontal de mi cabeza, eran pequeños y alargados. Mi nariz diminuta sobresalía de mi cara y mi hocico quedaba debajo, pequeño y aplanado. Mis orejas estaban colocadas a los costados y no sobresalían de mi cabeza. En la parte superior tenía una melena corta de color negro, lacia y despeinada._

"_Me quedé contemplando un instante esa figura, _mi figura, _cuando al mirar con atención el reflejo de la calle en el cristal pude ver que había más de esas creaturas, similares a la que yo era, transitando por esa calle, viviendo en esos edificios, operando las carretas móviles. Eran todas esencialmente iguales, se parecían, tanto como se parece un poni a otro, pero ellos no eran de diferentes colores, sino que compartían todos el mismo color, sólo con sutiles variaciones. Me di cuenta de que usaban ropa que les cubría casi todo el cuerpo y la usaban en los más variados colores. Si acaso la falta de variedad de color en el tono de su piel la compensaban en la ropa. Yo mismo usaba ropa similar. Había cientos, miles de esas criaturas, y al observarlas y volver a mirar los edificios, calles y objetos de aquella extraña ciudad, todo comenzó a tener sentido. Aquellas monumentales construcciones no habían sido edificadas por ni para ponis sino que se adaptaban a la forma y necesidades de estas creaturas que las habitaban. _

"_De ahí en más, el mundo parecía en orden, casi natural. En el cielo azul había nubes, y había arboles creciendo en algunas partes de la ciudad que no estaban cubiertas por cemento o asfalto. Aves iban y venían de vez en cuando por el cielo, y me pareció ver volar a algunas moscas y detectar el paso ordenado de las hormigas. Incluso el sol estaba ahí en lo alto, y algo me dijo que ninguna magia de ningún poni movía esa estrella._

"_Sin darme cuenta, ese extraño mundo me comenzó a parecer normal. En mi mente comenzaron a surgir palabras que jamás había escuchado, pero que yo sabía que correspondían a la _realidad_ que estaba viendo. Incluso, comencé a _recordar_ como nombrar a las creaturas que me rodeaban de la cual yo era una. _Humanos… gente… personas… _fueron algunas que llegaron a mi mente como si hubieran estado ahí siempre._

"_Entonces comencé a recordar más cosas. Me dio la impresión de que en ese mundo yo tenía un nombre, una familia y amigos. Comencé a recordar que en ese mundo yo tenía _una vida_. A mi memoria vinieron recuerdos de lo que había pasado antes. Pero no de mi vida como poni antes de ese sueño, sino de lo que me había pasado en _ese mundo_ antes de _ese día_. Recordé eventos, objetos, personas y finalmente recordé también sueños, esperanzas, propósitos y anhelos._

"_Yo era un ser humano. Yo era una persona. Había nacido persona y tenía pensamientos y sentimientos de persona. _

"_Un miedo terrible me invadió entonces. Un miedo de olvidar _quien en verdad yo era_, y conforme más recordaba quien y que hacía en aquel mundo, mas me olvidaba de quien y lo que hacía en este. Temí olvidarme de mis padres en Equestria, del rostro de Leadhawk y Starshine, mis amigos; de que yo era un poni, de todo lo que quería y de todo lo que yo había sido. Temí perderme y desaparecer fundido en aquel mundo ajeno que parecía yo conocer tan bien._

"_No sé cuánto tiempo me extravié. No sé cuánto tiempo vague por ese mundo extraño, tan lleno de colores, formas y sensaciones ajenas que al parecer yo ya conocía. Me pareció que viví, por un tiempo indefinible en ese mundo y que no me pesaba ni me extrañaba pues para mí era natural, lo más normal. Pasaron semanas, días, tal vez meses y los recuerdos de mi otra vida se borraron sin dejar rastro alguno ni memoria que pudiera yo extrañar._

"_Y entonces algo volvió. Justo cuando me sentía perdido y olvidado. Algo regresó. Era uno de esos _recuerdos de humano_ que me recordó lo que era ser un poni. No supe cómo ni porque, recordaba a Equestria, a sus habitantes, sus bosques, montañas y a la princesa Celestia. Estaban también en mi mente de humano, pues mi mente de poni se había desvanecido ya casi por completo. Pero yo sabía todas esas cosas y un deseo ferviente de _volver a ver mi otro mundo _me inundó. Quise volver ¿pero ya me había ido? Quise regresar ¿pero ya había estado ahí? Quise ser de nuevo lo que fui en otro tiempo ¿pero realmente lo fui?_

"_Cerré mis ojos con empeño deseando que al abrirlos me recibiera mi cama y mi alcoba en mi casa en Cloptown. Quise entonces despertar de ese loco sueño que me había atrapado y engañado para creer que era parte de él. Y cuando más desesperado estaba, cuando había perdido ya la esperanza, cuando sentí que todo aquello que creí real era solo un hermoso cuento para niños…_

"_Respiré profundo y mi pecho se infló lleno del aire de la mañana. Busque mis anteojos sobre la mesita de noche y al encontrarlos los sujeté torpemente entre mi casco y el menudillo de mi pierna delantera, casi como extrañando unos delgados y flexibles dedos. Puse los lentes sobre mi cara, mientras me saludaba el sol alegre de la mañana, y mi corazón lo miró confiado sabiendo que su Majestad lo alzaba por su pura magia._

"_Yo era de nuevo yo y había vuelto a casa._

"_Pero hubo algo que no me dejó tranquilo. El Sueño, ese Sueño, había sido la pesadilla más realista y vivida que jamás había tenido a pesar de la extrañeza perturbadora que implicaba. ¿Y si fuera real? ¿Y si de alguna manera, ese _otro mundo_ existiera _allá afuera_? _

"_Me aterré pensando en la sola posibilidad, pues había una sensación extraña en mi cada vez que pensaba en el asunto, como si me susurrara cada vez a mi mismo que eso era cierto, que era real, que lo había sido y aun lo era de alguna forma. Y ese pensamiento me atormenta aun ahora y a veces no me deja dormir. Una extraña calma me tranquiliza pensando que ese otro mundo esta tan lejos, tan incomprensiblemente lejos, que ni el más raudo pegaso volando a toda su velocidad durante mil millones de años podría lograr alcanzarlo jamás… Pero me abruma al mismo tiempo la idea, de que por lejos que este, es real y me es patente que, por un instante que a mí me pareció una vida entera, yo pude llegar a ese mundo._

"_Y yo era parte de él."_

Después de tan perturbante experiencia, era imposible que la vida de Spades continuara solo así. Algunos otros ponis habrían enloquecido por el miedo, la emoción o simplemente por la desconcertante extrañeza de dicho sueño. Pero Burning simplemente lo calló, lo guardó, tratando de olvidarlo, o reprimirlo momentáneamente, pues tal vez, de haberlo meditado una y otra vez, no habría podido conservar su cordura.

Pero eso no evito de manera alguna un cambio perceptible en su conducta. Durante las semanas siguientes al incidente, Burns se volvió callado y retraído. Salía silencioso por las mañanas y se sentaba en silencio en la floresta de la colina que él y sus amigos frecuentaban hasta que se hacía de noche, solo contemplando el paisaje como si quisiera fundirse con la naturaleza, como memorizando el entorno, como convenciéndose de que todo eso era real.

Obviamente, su familia y amigos notaron su cambio de conducta. Sus padres se lo atribuyeron a los nervios de pronto tener que ir a la Academia. Starshine trataba de leer la mente de su amigo mirándolo a los ojos mientras él fijaba su mirada perdida en el horizonte matutino, pero tan pronto como notaba su presencia, Burns la miraba y le sonreía como si nada ocurriera. Eso tranquilizaba a la unicornio y le hacía pensar que fuera lo que pasara, no había logrado menguar el buen ánimo y firme voluntad de su amigo.

Pasaron los días, y la compañía constante de sus amigos y la comprensión de sus padres pronto le devolvieron el buen ánimo a Burning Spades, y se diría que volvió a ser tan feliz, alegre y risueño como había sido.

Solo había momentos oscuros y terribles de reflexión en los que la duda lo perseguía y embargaba, como si el bullicio de la risa de sus amigos y palabras alentadoras de sus padres acallaran esa voz que esperaba que se hiciera el silencio para volver a resonar con una posibilidad aterradora:

_Tú no eres de este mundo…_

Pero Spades solo tuvo que sufrirlo un par de semanas más, pues antes de darse cuenta, su mente estaría ocupada por las muchas ocupaciones de entrar a la Academia. Aun tras su impasible semblante de calma absoluta el poni rojizo sabía que esta nueva etapa en su vida le traería nuevos e impredecibles retos para los que solo creía estar preparado.

Pero si algo le daba confianza, era el saber que tendría a su lado a su buen amigo Leadhawk, y que haría hasta lo imposible por mantener comunicación con Starshine, que poco antes que ellos partió para asistir a clases en el Colegio de la Princesa Celestia para Unicornios Dotados.

El relato que la hechicera estaba contando a las tres pequeñas ponis, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom, que también estaban escuchando las tres ponis mayores Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Applejack, no incluía mención alguna al Sueño de Burning Spades, sino que saltaba desde la obtención de la marca de Leadhawk hasta el día en que los dos jóvenes potros entraron a la Academia.

―Bueno, pues el día en que Burns y Lead partieron finalmente para Canterlot… ―comenzó la narradora.

―¿Ha dicho Canterlot? ¿Quién ira a Canterlot? ―se escuchó una voz melodiosa y afinada.

―¡Hermana! ―saludó Sweetie Belle a Rarity, la unicornio, que se acercaba al escuchar nombrar tan primorosa ciudad. ―Acércate, esta unicornio nos está contando la historia de cómo el herrero consiguió su marca.

―No me digas, ¿y ocurrió en Canterlot? ―respondió Rarity.

―No exactamente, pero le sucedieron muchas cosas ahí. ―dijo la misteriosa unicornio.

Habiéndose integrado una nueva poni a su público, la narradora pudo entonces retomar el hilo de su historia.


	5. 15 La prueba

**Capitulo 15 – La prueba**

El día en que Burns y Lead tuvieron que dejar sus apacibles vidas de ponis pueblerinos para perseguir finalmente sus sueños de volverse caballeros, ambos potros se levantaron muy temprano.

El sol de Celestia no se asomaba aun entre las montañas del horizonte, más allá de la entrada del valle donde las grisáceas nubes del aliento del siniestro dragón impedían el paso de cualquier rayo de luz.

El equipaje ya estaba hecho. Algunas cosas personales y también provisiones: ningún lujoso carruaje vendría a recogerlos, como ocurrió con Starshine, sino que tendrían que andar el camino hasta el poblado más cercano en que pudieran tomar un tren que los dejara en Canterlot.

"¿Por qué simplemente no hay una estación de tren en Cloptown?" se preguntaba Leadhawk "¿por qué tenemos que hacer nuestro camino hacia aquel diminuto y sobreestimado pueblito de Ponyville para abordar hacia Canterlot?"

La respuesta era sencilla. Hace un siglo, cuando Cloptown estaba en su esplendor, no existían aun las líneas de tren, y para cuando la Princesa Celestia comenzó a promover el transporte ferroviario en Equestria, Cloptown había dejado de ser el fabuloso centro de agricultura y comercio que fue en otro tiempo para volverse un deprimente paraje casi despoblado cubierto por una nata gris de densas nubes. Fue entonces que Ponyville comenzó a brillar y a crecer y desarrollarse. Tal vez, algún poni historiador le habría dicho entonces a Leadhawk, que de no ser por la desgracia de Cloptown, la ruta del tren podría tomarla en su propio pueblo, mientras que la distante Ponyville no habría crecido como lo había hecho en más de un siglo.

―Burning, mi hijo ―pronunció Ace Sharpblade, en cuyo cuerpo aún fuerte parecían no haber pasado los años, sino que solo habían envejecido sus ojos, que ahora se veían cansados; y su voz, que se escuchaba apagada ―hoy te marchas de casa para cumplir tu sueño.

Burns miraba a su padre a través de sus gruesos anteojos con gran pesar. Lo único que lamentaba de iniciar su viaje era tener que despedirse.

―Estaré bien, papá, te prometo que haré que te sientas orgulloso ―dijo el joven potro a su anciano padre.

―No seas ridículo ―sonrió Ace ―no ocupas prometer nada pues no podría sentirme más orgulloso de mi hijo. Las pruebas que tendrás que enfrentar a partir de ahora, serán las de un poni adulto, y es importante que entiendas que lo que debe motivarte debe ser tu propio sueño y afán de superación.

»No hagas las cosas por tu anciano padre o por tu hermosa madre ―dijo, mirando a su esposa, y por un momento su voz se escucho fuerte y joven como en los años que le contaba historias épicas a un diminuto Burning ―hazlo por ti, hijo mío, y jamás te des por vencido.

―Puedes contar con eso, papá. ―dijo Spades, y antes de poder hacer un movimiento mas, sintió el fuerte y cariñoso abrazo del viejo poni, mientras su madre se acercaba para despedirse.

―Promete que te cuidarás mucho, hijo. ―lo abrazó su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla ―promete que escribirás. Y recuerda, aun eres joven y si descubres que el ser caballero no es lo tuyo puedes cambiar aun de profesión.

―¿Cambiar de profesión? Lo dudo ―se rió Ace que había vuelto a acercarse, cargaba en el hocico una correa que atada a un objeto rectangular que Burns no reconoció de inmediato. ―Si es tan testarudo como su padre, nada lo hará cambiar de opinión.

Dejó caer el objeto atado a la correa sobre el pasto frente a su hijo y continuó:

―Quiero que tengas esto, Burns, para que cuando lo vean, todos sepan de quien eres hijo ―al escuchar esto de su padre, Spades miró al piso y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una espada en su funda.

Burning tomó la funda, la sujetó con un casco y extrajo el arma con el hocico. Al verla ante sus ojos abrió la boca y dejo caer la espada al piso mirándola asombrado.

―Pero… es tu espada. La que usaste mientras fuiste caballero. ―dijo Spades y su padre lo miro satisfecho con un gesto afirmativo ―pero a los estudiantes de primero no se les permite tener espada propia.

―Lo sé. Y precisamente por eso todos sabrán que eres mi hijo. ―sonrió el anciano ―Ace Sharpblade jamás respetó las reglas.

Burning se colocó la correa de la funda, de manera que quedara sobre su costado, y guardo la espada sonriente.

―Está ya un poco mellada ―concluyó su padre ―pero te servirá aunque sea el primer año. Podrías venir en verano y podríamos forjarte otra. Nunca llegas a conocer un arma tanto como cuando la haces tú mismo.

Era obvio que los padres de Spades, aunque confiados en la capacidad de su hijo, se negaban a verlo partir. La despedida fue un tanto larga, y Leadhawk que había estado presente durante todo el tiempo, le dijo a Burns cuando estuvieron ya afuera del pueblo:

―De haber sabido que tu familia era tan cursi, te habría esperado a la entrada de la granja de piedras para no tener que incomodar tu despedida.

―Cierra el pico ―dijo el poni a su amigo pegaso ―me parece que el único incomodo ahí fuiste tú.

―Y entonces, ―preguntó Lead cambiando el tema ―¿sigue el plan en marcha?

―El plan… ―repitió Burns.

―El plan de tener que ser los mejores estudiantes que haya habido en la historia de la Academia para luego hacer una petición absurda y arbitraria a la Princesa Celestia amenazando con desertar si no se nos cumple.

―Sí. Ese plan sigue en marcha.

El camino fue más aburrido que arduo. Los parajes que las carretas de mercantes atraviesan desde Ponyville hasta Cloptown siempre han sido llanos y tranquilos, llenos de amplios y verdes pastizales que se mueven al soplar del viento como coordinados por una música inaudible. A los dos amigos ponis no les habría molestado vérselas con algunos descarados bandidos o enfrentarse con un monstruo infame. Podrían resultar heridos, pero valdría la pena si al llegar a la Academia ya tenían sus propias hazañas que contar.

Nada interesante sucedió en el camino, y para cuando el sol se había ocultado en el horizonte, reconocieron, a lo lejos, las luces cálidas y parpadeantes de un poblado.

―¿Crees que sea Ponyville? ―preguntó Leadhawk.

―Pues o es Ponyville o estamos seriamente extraviados. ―respondió Spades ―démonos prisa en llegar, ya no aguanto las piernas.

Si bien la mira de ambos ponis estaba puesta definitivamente en su objetivo, que era Canterlot, Burning no pudo evitar fijarse en el atractivo y acogedor ambiente que reinaba en las calles de Ponyville aun durante la noche. Las linternas alumbraban las calles del pueblo cuyas casas tenían un peculiar sentido de la estética mientras que la brisa nocturna venia cargada de un agradable olor a manzana. Spades y Lead pasaron por la calle principal que atravesaba la villa por en medio, donde el Ayuntamiento reinaba a mitad de una amplia plaza redonda.

Siguieron caminando hasta que, poco antes de la estación del tren, los dos ponis se encontraron con un enorme árbol sembrado en el pueblo. Lo interesante, además de su tamaño inverosímil, era que había sido adaptado como una casa: tenía una puerta en el frente, huecos en el tronco adaptados como ventanas, y un par de ramas en donde habían construido balcones. Una pequeña señal indicaba que se trataba de la biblioteca.

―No estaría mal quedarnos aquí una noche, ¿no lo crees, Lead? ―sugirió Burning, que jamás había tenido el gusto de entrar en un lugar de aquellos o contemplar tantos libros juntos. ―Así, mañana por la mañana antes de tomar el tren podría echar un ojo a la biblioteca.

―¿Estas bromeando, Burns? Mañana a medio día es la selección de la Academia, y no me arriesgaré a llegar tarde o cansado de un viaje en tren. ―respondió el pegaso ―Si quieres dormir, dormirás en tu cama del vagón de pasajeros.

Spades sonrió encogiéndose de hombros. Por su parte Leadhawk se veía molesto. El cansancio no había pesado en su cuerpo, pero su ánimo si había quedado afectado por tanta caminata.

La visita de los ponis viajeros a Ponyville fue solo de paso, pues así como llegaron, abordaron el primer tren que saliera rumbo a Canterlot. Tan pronto se acostó sobre su diminuta cama del tren, los gruñidos de Leadhawk se tornaron en sonoros ronquidos de un cansado poni que se repone de la fatiga. Por su parte, Spades se quedó en silencio, aunque no se durmió de inmediato. Se quedó mirando a las estrellas a través de las ventanas y alcanzó a ver como las luces de las linternas de Ponyville se perdían en la oscuridad del camino. Cuando su mente en reposo inevitablemente lo llevo a recordar el Sueño, que era como Burns solía llamar a aquella extraña pesadilla que tuviera semanas antes de comenzar su viaje; agitó su cabeza como para ahuyentar los pensamientos peligrosos, se quitó las gafas, cerró los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormido.

La ciudad de Canterlot, es, para aquellos que por primera vez la visitan y aun para quienes ya la conocen bien, un espectáculo majestuoso. Edificada sobre la escarpada superficie de roca de una alta montaña, formada por edificios tan antiguos como hermosos de pura cantera blanca, adornada y elegante como ella sola, era la orgullosa capital de Equestria y ciudad en que descansaba el primoroso palacio de su Majestad, la Princesa.

El palacio era claramente la aparte mas fabulosa de la ciudad. Destacando de entre varios edificios, las habitaciones de la Princesa estaban ubicadas en la torre más alta, blanca y decorada que sobresalía del resto de la ciudad así como de la alta peña de la montaña como un faro vigilante sobre todo el reino, en cuyo interior habitaba un poder mágico tal que hacia al sol amanecer cada mañana.

Justo en este mismo palacio, se habían congregado una gran cantidad de jóvenes ponis que, siendo apenas unos potros adolescentes, habían decidido dedicar sus vidas a salvaguardar uno de los mayores tesoros del mundo: la integridad de la Princesa, de su palacio, de la ciudad y aun del reino entero.

En sus rostros había decisión, pero también se veían los nervios. Los habían hecho formar una fila y eran todos unicornios o pegasos… o casi todos. Burning Spades, con su pelaje rojizo y melena gris, sus piernas flacuchas y cuerpo pequeño para su edad resaltaba parado junto al enorme y fuerte pegaso color marrón de su amigo Leadhawk. Ambos ponis habían llegado a Canterlot la noche anterior y se habían hospedado en un hotel que ofrecía buen precio y un excelente trato a todos los jóvenes potros que año con año acudían a su prueba en la Academia.

Las puertas del palacio se abrieron, y descendió con paso imponente un escuadrón de la guardia de la Princesa. Sus armaduras destellaban doradas bajo el sol de la mañana y su paso firme y coordinado hacía pensar que cada individuo tenía sus pensamientos en completa sintonía con el resto del grupo. A la cabeza del escuadrón venia un alto y majestuoso pegaso de un color blanco tan puro que casi enceguecía. Sobre su cabeza usaba un adornado yelmo que lo distinguía del resto de los guardias y lo acreditaba como líder de los pegasos guardianes del palacio en Canterlot.

―Ya los viste ―susurraba Spades dirigiéndose a su amigo a su lado ―pasivos, sin iniciativa, tienen que seguir órdenes todo el tiempo…

Leadhawk lo escuchaba, pero algo le decía que mientras más quieto se quedara en su posición de "firmes" más posibilidades tendría de ser aceptado. Por lo tanto, no respondió. De hecho, comenzó a aguantar la respiración cuando vio que el líder de la guardia pasaba frente a la fila de aspirantes mirándolos con ojo crítico.

―¿Qué sentido tiene ser guardia? ¿Cuál es la dificultad de marchar al unisonó todos? ¿Eso nos salvará de un ataque o de un desastre? ―seguía susurrando Burning. El alto pegaso blanco estaba casi frente a ellos y Leadhawk comenzaba a sudar.

―Es obvio que los mueven como piezas de ajedrez, pero un caballero es mucho más que eso, necesita tanto cerebro como musculo, tal vez incluso más… ―pronunció Spades en voz baja cuando…

―¿Podrías guardar silencio por una vez en tu vida? ―respondió Leadhawk desesperado, volteando hacia donde Burns estaba parado, y al volver a mirar al frente se encontró de lleno con el rostro del líder de la guardia.

La expresión en los ojos de Lead lo dijo todo. Casi se le caen las plumas de las alas de la impresión, pero el Gran Guardia no reparó en esa falta de disciplina, sino que su mirada saltó del enorme pegaso que lo miraba con miedo hasta el diminuto poni de tierra junto a él cuya expresión dura e imperturbable, acentuada con aquellos gruesos anteojos, no parecía hacer juego con su complexión diminuta y delgada.

―Pero que tenemos aquí ―dijo entonces el líder de la guardia ―un poni de tierra. ¿Has venido a la prueba para ingresar a la academia, o eres el paje de algún otro aspirante?

Los jóvenes solicitantes captaron la broma pero tuvieron miedo de reír, sobre todo cuando vieron que ninguno de los pegasos del escuadrón reía tampoco. Burns comenzó a temer que si se volvía guardia tendría que dejar de reír.

―No hagas caso, joven potrillo, solo bromeaba. Como sabrás no es común ver ponis de tierra que aspiren a entrar en esta Academia. Por lo regular están ocupados arando el campo, cocinando o tocando algún instrumento musical ―continuó el alto pegaso blanco. ―¿Tienes nombre?

―Me llamo Spades, Burning Spades ―respondió el poni, y pareciera que todos, incluido el Gran Guardia se quedaron callados esperando a que terminara su frase con un "señor". Pero esa parte de la frase no llegó.

―Con que te llamas Spades. Entiendo por qué crees que encajas aquí. Solamente dime, Burning Spades, ¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes lo que se necesita para ser entrenado en la Academia de la Guardia Real en Canterlot?

―Simple. Sé que seré el mejor ―explicó Burning ―no importa si para lograrlo tengo que esforzarme el doble, el triple o el cuádruple que el más valiente, fuerte y dedicado soldado que jamás pisó este lugar. Trabajaré duro todos los días sin descanso, aunque a veces pierda, sufra o duela, aun me levantaré y lo intentaré otra vez porque sé que nací para ser un caballero de Equestria.

En toda la concurrencia se volvió a hacer el silencio, y los ojos del líder de la guardia se abrieron mucho mirando a Burns, mientras sus labios blancos repetían sin emitir sonido alguno las palabras "caballero de Equestria".

―No sabes cómo lamento decir esto ―comenzó entonces el pegaso ―pero en todos mis años como instructor y líder de la guardia jamás había recibido una respuesta tan buena de ningún aspirante. Bienvenido a la Academia, poni de tierra, Burning Spades.

Los ojos de todos se giraron ya sin ningún recato, mientras que al cuello de Leadhawk lo oprimía una fuerte tensión, resultado del inmenso deseo de girarse y ver asombrado que lo que acababa de decir el Gran Guardia era verdad, que se contraponía al intenso miedo que lo obligaba a no mover ni un solo musculo.

―Y todos los demás, ―gritó entonces el líder ―¿Qué están esperando? Pasen ordenadamente por esa puerta para tener su prueba de admisión. No les sorprenda que más de la mitad de ustedes regresen hoy a sus pueblos natales con nada más que un dolor que les durará de por vida, ¿me oyeron?

Apurados, pero procurando caminar en fila, los pegasos y unicornios avanzaron hacia las puertas dobles del castillo, guiados por un par de guardias pegasos que los llevarían hasta el gran coliseo de Canterlot donde las pruebas de selección se llevarían a cabo. Leadhawk se fue con ellos, pero en ningún momento, sino hasta que cruzó las puertas dobles y un grueso muró se lo impidió, dejó de mirar constantemente hacia atrás donde su amigo, Burning Spades aguardaba, parado ahí inmóvil, pero teniendo ya asegurado el primer paso para lograr su sueño.

Si bien, los jóvenes aspirantes a aprendices de la Academia eran citados frente al castillo de su Majestad, los edificios que integraban el complejo de aprendizaje estaban situados en la parte más baja de Canterlot, donde una pequeña meseta en la montaña servía como base a las instalaciones físicas de la Academia de la Guardia Real. Los edificios no eran muy altos, y desentonaban un poco con la geometría del resto de la ciudad tan basada en conos y cilindros de colores claros y brillantes.

La Academia más bien se basaba en cuadrángulos, con tonalidades un poco más apagadas, y estaba formada principalmente por cuartos de armas, salones de clases, patios de entrenamiento y dormitorios, así como un comedor, algunos despachos de profesores y varios baños.

Burning Spades no soportó sus deseos de salir a explorar el terreno, y tan pronto dejó sus cosas en el dormitorio que le habían asignado, salió de la habitación cargando solamente la funda con la espada de su padre. Anduvo de un lado a otro y sin ver mucho movimiento: al parecer la mayoría del personal así como los estudiantes más avanzados debían estar en el coliseo viendo las pruebas.

Después de ubicar los baños e identificar la ruta más corta desde su dormitorio hasta el comedor, donde Burns disfrutó de su primera comida en la Academia prácticamente a solas, decidió regresar a la habitación antes de que atardeciera.

Al abrir la puerta de la alcoba se encontró con que Leadhawk ya estaba ahí. Desempacaba sus cosas pero tenía en el rostro una profunda mirada de cansancio. Otros dos ponis, un pegaso delgado y un unicornio de larga melena habían sido también asignados al mismo dormitorio, pero esa misma fatiga que pesaba sobre Lead parecía mantenerlos en silencio.

―¿Qué pasa, amigo? ―saludó Spades ―¿Qué tal la prueba? ¿Fácil?

La mirada que Leadhawk dio como respuesta fue mucho más intimidante que un largo discurso lleno de palabras duras, pero Burns no se amedrentó ni un poco.

―Animo, Lead. La parte difícil ya pasó. Ahora solo tenemos que poner empeño en ser los mejores de la clase ―continuó el poni rojizo.

―No Burns, no ha pasado lo difícil ―estalló entonces el pegaso marrón ―lo difícil está muy lejos todavía. ¿No comprendes donde estas, cierto, Spades? ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir que pasó lo difícil si no tuviste siquiera que estar en la prueba física? Respondiste algún discurso premeditado ¿y qué? ¿Eso fue difícil? ¿Tienes idea de porque le Gran Guardia te dejó pasar?

Burning lo miraba y no parecía molesto a pesar de la agresividad de Leadhawk. Esa actitud tan indiferente hizo que el pegaso se molestara más.

―Quiere verte cuando te quiebres, Burns ―concluyó Leadhawk ―El sabe que no podrías pasar la prueba física pero aun así quiere ver como todos los esfuerzos de los que presumías fracasan y como sales por la puerta derrotado, para que la magnífica respuesta que diste hoy al medio día, valga exactamente nada viniendo de…

―¿Un poni de tierra?

―Exacto, un poni de tierra ―repitió Lead volviendo su atención a desempacar su equipaje.

―Bueno, eso hará las cosas interesantes. Se llevará una gran sorpresa el día de nuestra graduación. ―dijo sonriente Burning ―No hay de qué preocuparse, Lead. La prueba física sirve para comprobar que los estudiantes tienen la condición necesaria de manera que el entrenamiento en la academia pueda centrarse en la disciplina, el adiestramiento y la enseñanza.

El pegaso miró a su amigo en silencio, mientras Burns se daba la vuelta para salir del cuarto.

―¿A dónde vas? ―preguntó Hawk.

―A revisar el muro del patio para identificar posibles rutas de escape… ―comenzó Spades ―y a preguntar dónde queda exactamente el Colegio de la Princesa Celestia para Unicornios Dotados.

Y sin decir más, salió por la puerta.

―¿Para que querría saber Burning eso? El no es un unicornio ―preguntó Rarity en ese punto de la historia.

―Para encontrarse con Starshine ―respondió Pinkie Pie.

―¿Y quién es Starshine? ―preguntó Applejack que no había llegado cuando la narradora relató esa parte.

―La amiga del herrero ―contestó Apple Bloom.

―¿Cuál amiga? ―preguntó Pinkie Pie que si había estado durante todo el relato.

―La que fue a estudiar al Colegio de la Princesa Celestia para Unicornios Dotados ―respondió Fluttershy mientras Scootaloo comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

―Yo estudie ahí ―dijo otra voz. Las chicas se giraron y se encontraron con Twilight Sparkle, la bibliotecaria.

―¿De verdad? Yo también… ―comenzó la hechicera.

―¿¡Podríamos terminar con la historia antes de comenzar con otra nueva! ―gritó de pronto Scootaloo, y aprovechando el silencio que se hizo después de eso, la narradora continuó con el relato.


	6. 16 El hijo del caballero

**Capitulo 16 – El hijo del caballero**

Justo el día después de su llegada a la Academia, las clases comenzaron para Burns y Lead. Muy temprano por la mañana, el sonido de un gran cuerno los levantaba en la mañana, dándoles solo unos instantes para prepararse antes de volver a sonar indicando la hora del desayuno.

Inmediatamente después, comenzaban las clases. En aquel ir y venir por los pasillos fue que Burns tuvo una sensación muy similar a la que tuvo cuando entró poro primera vez a su escuela en Cloptown: una vez mas era de los estudiantes más jóvenes y, a comparación de los alumnos más avanzados, resaltaba por ser de talla pequeña, aun entre los ponis de nuevo ingreso.

Por su parte Lead se mezclaba a la perfección en el nuevo ambiente. Grande y fortachón, parecía ser mayor a lo que en realidad era, al grado de que había algunos alumnos de años posteriores que no igualaban la talla del pegaso, sino que eran más pequeños.

Burns sabia que eso poco a poco iba a empeorar. Si bien, las clases en el primer año no implicaban la necesidad de alas o tener un cuerno, pronto los unicornios y los pegasos se dividirían para ser enseñados, cada uno, en materias que tuvieran que ver con sus labores como guardias.

"Al llegar a ese punto" se decía Spades "ya veré que hacer."

Una mañana, durante la clase de "Historia de Equestria I" el profesor, un anciano poni de tierra, hablaba de la época anterior a la formación de la guardia real, cuando existían los caballeros.

―No había ponis en Equestria mas leales a la Princesa ―decía el profesor ―muchos dejaron todo, su familia, amigos, tierras y empleo, para poder servir a su Majestad enteramente. Aun su vida eran capaces de sacrificar con tal de defender a Equestria y a su Regente.

»Hay historias fabulosas y relatos acerca de las hazañas de los valientes caballeros. Los nombres de algunos son aun recordados por ponis a lo largo de todo el reino, si quisieran oír alguna historia, podrían preguntarle a su compañero. ―el casco del anciano poni se alzó señalando a Spades.

La clase entera lo miró y él se quedó callado no sabiendo que decir. Solo Leadhawk lo miraba de reojo, avergonzado.

―Así es, no se cohíba ―caminó el profesor hasta la banca de Burning ―lo vi mientras paseaba por los pasillos el día de la admisión. Llevaba con usted una vieja espada, que a pesar de los años sigue siendo inconfundible. Era la de un caballero. Dicen que ellos mismos las forjaron aquí mismo en Canterlot.

―Sí, bueno ―comenzó Burns ―era de mi padre. Él me la dio.

―¡Su padre! Debe ser ya un anciano. Por el tiempo en que se disolvió la orden pensé que tal vez se trataría de su abuelo. Díganos, ¿Cuál es el nombre de su padre?

―Es Ace, Ace Sharpblade.

―¡Sharpblade! Es usted el hijo de Ace Sharpblade, ni más ni menos. ―repitió el viejo profesor, y por las expresiones de algunos ponis en la clase, también lo habían oído nombrar ―el más diestro de todos los caballeros de Equestria, ¡Y que me perdoné el resto, pero es cierto!

Desde entonces los compañeros de clase comenzaron a tener más respeto por Burns, y a veces lo rodeaban y preguntaban cosas sobre su padre y la época en que los caballeros empuñaban sus afiladas espadas y portaban sus brillantes armaduras con sus hermosas capas ondeando al viento.

Esto no pareció caerle muy en gracia a Leadhawk, que cada vez estaba más y más distante con Burns y cuando le hablaba, lo hacía de manera seca e indiferente.

Los días comenzaron a correr, y Spades comenzaba a hallar poco a poco su lugar. Asignaturas como "Introducción a la Estrategia Militar" le parecían extremadamente interesantes, y otras como la clase de Astronomía no representaban un reto para el poni. Pronto, Burns entendió que tendría que poner esfuerzo para obtener buenas notas en "Etiqueta y Recato", pero sin duda, la que más molestias le traía, era la clase de "Adiestramiento con Armas Básicas". Esa clase se impartía en el patio de entrenamiento, y era, de todas las asignaturas para los alumnos de primer año, la que más esfuerzo físico involucraba.

Los estudiantes de primero tenían ya casi dos semanas practicando el manejo de las lanzas y Burning seguía sin acostumbrarse a ella. A diferencia de la espada, que se sujetaba con el hocico, lo que dejaba las cuatro piernas libres para maniobrar; para poder usar una lanza, era necesario sujetarla con las piernas delanteras, entre el casco y el menudillo, de manera que el usuario debía de quedar parado solo en las piernas traseras.

Eso a Spades le parecía demasiado complejo. ¿Cómo atacar, defender o evadir si era necesario equilibrar el cuerpo solo con dos cascos sobre el piso?

Algunos pegasos aprendieron un truco muy pronto: si aleteaban con sus alas un poco, la parte delantera de su cuerpo se alzaba permitiéndoles equilibrar su peso mientras manipulaban libremente la lanza con dos piernas y mantenían las otras dos sobre el suelo.

Por su parte, los unicornios eran capaces, si lo requerían, de usar la lanza solo con magia, de manera que, cuando el instructor lo permitía, no necesitaban separar un solo casco del suelo para poder esgrimir el arma.

En cambio, Burns no tenía ninguno de estos recursos. Cuando mucho, tenía un sentido del equilibro poco mejor que el del promedio. Comenzó a practicar varios trucos, desde equilibrar su peso solo con la lanza, como si caminara sobre la cuerda floja con una garrocha, hasta usar la propia arma como un bastón, y aunque logro volverse hábil en ambas técnicas, no era suficiente para hacer frente a la mayoría de sus compañeros. Mucho menos a Leadhawk.

El pegaso marrón parecía tener un talento nato en el manejo de la lanza, y se volvió en cuestión de días el mejor de la clase en la materia de "Adiestramiento". Nadie era capaz de derrotarlo en un enfrentamiento de práctica. Eran peleas sencillas, el objetivo era derribar al oponente y se usaban lanzas de madera sin filo. Uno por uno, los integrantes de la clase tomaban turnos para intentar derrotar a Lead, pero eran esfuerzos en vano. Nadie era capaz de hacerle frente. Una de esas tardes, cuando el fornido pegaso acababa de vencer al último de sus compañeros que quiso desafiarlo, le dijo a Spades:

―Hey Burns. Eres el único que falta, ¿no quieres probar suerte con esta máquina de pelear? ―muy confiado, se sostenía Leadhawk en dos patas con ayuda de su lanza.

―¿Con qué objeto, Lead? Nadie puede ganarte, mucho menos yo.

―Vamos, no seas cobarde. Prometo no ser tan rudo contigo ―agregó Lead, pero por la manera que aferraba la lanza, parecía que se moría de ganas por propinas unos buenos golpes a su amigo.

―Solo aceptaré con una condición ―se acercó Burning ―un cambio de arma. No más lanzas. Que sean espadas esta vez para variar.

La mirada de confianza desapareció del rostro de Leadhawk, pero Spades ya había volteado a mirar al instructor para consultar su opinión.

―¿Espadas? Pues no se usan mucho desde la era de los caballeros, pero estará bien para que las conozcan ―concluyó el profesor, y usando su magia de unicornio, trajo flotando un par de espadas de madera. El mango y el núcleo de la hoja eran de hierro, así que eran casi tan pesadas como espadas de verdad. La hoja era de manera y carecía de filo, por lo que eran casi inofensivas.

Tan pronto como la tuvo al alcance, Burning tomó su espada con la boca preparándose para el combate. Lead, no muy conforme, sujetó la suya por el mango con su casco, como si se tratara de una lanza.

―No, no, no, Hawk, esa no es manera de sujetar una espada ―dijo entonces el unicornio instructor ―hazlo como lo hace Spades.

Con una tremenda mirada de molestia, Lead se colocó el arma en la boca y apoyó ambos pares de piernas sobre el suelo, los oponentes se enfrentaron y comenzó la lucha.

Aun cuando Leadhawk era hábil como había demostrado con la lanza, no estaba acostumbrado a usar el arma en su hocico, de manera que sus golpes eran lentos y torpes. Por su parte, Spades era tremendamente ágil y diestro en el uso de la espada. La sujetaba con maestría y sus cascos eran veloces, incluso gráciles a la hora de moverse. Mientras el pegaso trataba de acertar un solo golpe a su oponente, el poni de tierra saltaba y evadía como si de un cervatillo salvaje se tratara. Burns podía leer los movimientos de Lead como si estuvieran escritos en un libro.

La paciencia de Leadhawk se terminaba al ver que no podía asestar un solo golpe, además de que el propio Spades no contraatacaba, sino que se limitaba a evadirlo como si se burlara de él. Finalmente, cuando Burns decidió que había jugado bastante con su amigo, comenzó a interceptar sus golpes, deteniendo las feroces arremetidas del pegaso con actitud estoica. Lead podía ser mucho más fuerte, pero Burns sabia como morder la espada, como pararse, como apoyarse y mover el cuello. En lo que se refería al uso de la espada, Leadhawk era un novato, pero Burning Spades era ya un experto.

No hubo necesidad de un ataque directo por parte de Burning, sino que espero a que, en su enojo, Lead lanzara un ataque impulsivo, y en ese momento, al detener el golpe con su espada, Burns le dio la vuelta con una fuerza tal que el arma de su amigo resbaló de su boca, cayendo lejos y el propio Lead se fue de espaldas cayendo al suelo derrotado.

El resto de los ponis de la clase se quedaron mirando la escena atónitos, pero pronto alguien lanzó un grito de emoción que contagió a todos irrumpiendo el grupo en vítores y vivas por la asombrosa demostración de habilidad por parte del poni de tierra. Todos quedaron asombrados, todos maravillados, solo el pegaso marrón que había quedado tendido en el piso estaba completamente enfurecido.

El tiempo seguía trascurriendo, y los jóvenes potros de nuevo ingreso comenzaban a acostumbrarse a la vida en la Academia. Una noche, Burns miraba absorto el paisaje nocturno de Canterlot desde la ventana de su dormitorio, mientras Lead y sus dos compañeros de cuarto estaban ya dormidos. Se preguntaba en silencio, cuál de aquellas majestuosas y decoradas torres de cantera blanca sería la que constituía las instalaciones físicas del Colegio de la Princesa Celestia para Unicornios Dotados, cuando escuchó ruidos provenientes del patio de la Academia. El poni de tierra miró hacia abajo desde su ventana para comprobar que, en efecto, había movimiento afuera: los guardias de todo el edificio se congregaban a paso veloz, atravesando por el patio hacia los aposentos del Gran Guardia. Era raro ver semejante desplazamiento de personal a esas horas de la noche, por lo que Spades no pudo evitar sospechar.

―Lead… Lead… levántate grandísimo dormilón ―llamo Burning a su amigo.

―¿Qué quieres ahora, Burns? ¿Qué hora es? ―respondió adormilado el pegaso.

―Deben ser como la una de la mañana, pero eso no importa, ven a ver esto.

Leadhawk se levantó de la cama y miró por la ventana. Los últimos guardias se filtraban por la puerta del edificio de profesores que daba al patio, mientras que en la ventana del despacho del Gran Guardia se veía que brillaba una luz.

―¿Qué crees que esté sucediendo? ―pregunto Burns en voz baja.

―No lo sé, ¿una junta de personal de la Academia? ―respondió Lead aun muy amodorrado.

―Ah claro. Se reunirán a discutir el menú que habrá en la cafetería la semana que viene durante la fiesta de piyamas que organizó el Gran Guardia ―respondió Burning con ese tono que usaba cada vez que era sarcástico. ―es obvio que está pasando algo grande, ¿no te da curiosidad ir a ver?

―Un poco, pero no se supone que andemos por los pasillos a esta hora ―se frotaba los ojos Leadhawk.

―Pero sin guardias que vigilen los pasillos, ¿Quién nos va a detener? Averigüemos de que se trata ―abrió la puerta Spades, entusiasmado pero silencioso, no sin antes echarse encima la enfundada espada de su padre ―¡Animo, Caballeros de Equestria!

Los dos amigos salieron por el pasillo y decidieron tomar el camino que rodeaba el patio por dentro de los edificios, para evitar que algún profesor o guardia los viera a través de la ventana del despacho del Gran Guardia. Cuando llegaron al pasillo que conducía a la puerta de la oficina principal, se aseguraron de no hacer ningún ruido al acercarse, hasta quedar con los oídos pegados a la puerta de madera, que entre abierta, dejaba pasar los rayos de luz provenientes de las velas encendidas en el despacho del Gran Guardia.

―Comprendan que no se trata de un simple incendio, es algo mucho peor. ¡Se trata de un dragón! ―escucharon la voz del instructor de Adiestramiento que hablaba preocupado.

―No podemos quedarnos cruzados de piernas. Todo guardia debe acudir empezando por los que resguardan la Academia ―respondió el Gran Guardia.

―Será casi como un suicidio ―dijo el anciano profesor de historia ―los guardias no están preparados para enfrentar algo así… para eso estaban los caballeros de Equestria.

Molesto por la comparación, se escucho que respondía la voz del Gran Guardia:

―Pero ya no están, profesor. Los únicos que pueden tratar con este desastre ahora son los guardias. Es la única opción, o las llamas del incendio del dragón acabaran con las viviendas y los habitantes del desdichado pueblo de Cloptown.

―¿Escucharon eso? ―dijo entonces el instructor de adiestramiento. Uno de los guardias abrió la puerta de par en par, pero no lograron ver nada.

Burns y Lead ya estaban lejos, corrieron tan silenciosamente como les fue posible por los pasillos hasta le baño más cercano y ahí se metieron tan pronto escucharon nombrar a su pueblo natal. No dijeron palabra alguna hasta que se cercioraron de que estaban solos y a salvo, y aun entonces les costaba hablar por tener que recuperar el aliento.

―No puedo creerlo, ¿un dragón, en Cloptown? ―dijo Lead sujetándose el pecho, en parte por la agitación de haber corrido, en parte por la preocupación.

―La montaña humeante ―dijo Burns acomodándose los lentes que casi se le caían de la cara al momento de echar a correr ―mi padre me dijo que ahí había un dragón dormido desde hacia mas de cien años. Por eso muchos ponis abandonaron viejo Cloptown.

―¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

―Te diré que no vamos a hacer. No nos vamos a quedar aquí esperando que las casas de nuestras familias y vecinos se hagan cenizas. Vamos ir allá. Equestria necesita caballeros y esos somos nosotros ―respondió Spades alzando la voz, olvidándose de que se estaban escondiendo.

Lead asintió con la cabeza, y sin decir más, abrió la puerta, y salió al pasillo, pero antes de que Burns pudiera seguirlo, se detuvo y dijo:

―Creo que se nos olvida algo…

―¿Que pudiera ser? ―respondió el poni rojizo.

A manera de respuesta, el pegaso cerró la puerta desde afuera con fuerza, golpeando a Burning en la cara y obligándolo a retroceder. A continuación, Leadhawk arrastró una de las pesadas bancas del pasillo frente a la puerta del baño para bloquearla y que fuera imposible abrirla desde adentro.

―Sí, era eso ―sonrió entonces Lead.

―¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ―le gritó su amigo desde dentro del baño tratando de abrir la puerta en vano.

―Solo me aseguro de que conserves tu buena suerte, Burns ―dijo el pegaso, alzando la voz para que el poni lo escuchara ―Siempre has sido un poni afortunado. Tienes, una hermosa familia, el apoyo incondicional de Starshine, alguien que te defendiera de los brabucones en la escuela. Siempre lo has tenido todo, e incluso entraste a la Academia y te ha ido bien aquí por pura suerte. ¿Crees que permitiría que te arriesgaras enfrentando a un dragón? o, mejor aun ¿crees que te dejaría que fueras sabiendo que encontrarías la manera de quedarte con toda la gloria? No, Burns, ya no mas, ya es tiempo de que comience mi buena suerte también.

Y dándose la vuelta, Leadhawk partió dejando a Spades encerrado en el baño, mientras el poni desde adentro arremetía con todas sus fuerzas contra la puerta tratando de abrirla, pero era un esfuerzo inútil. Pudo haber continuado intentándolo la noche entera, pero esa puerta y la banca que la bloqueaba no se moverían hasta el amanecer, cuando las llamas del incendio y la furia de un dragón habrían arrasado ya con el pueblo entero de Cloptown, sus habitantes y los guardias que ingenuamente fueran a enfrentarlo.

La mirada de las cinco ponis y las tres potrillas estaban absortas en el relato de la Hechicera, cuando, al hacer una pausa, todas pudieron escuchar una voz que venía de lo alto:

―¿Un dragón? Eso es lo más genial que he escuchado… cuando menos esta semana. ―descendía hábilmente la pegaso Rainbow Dash desde una nube. Llevaba encima a Tank, su tortuga mascota, que con sus patitas extendidas parecía un casco verde y abultado sobre la cabeza de Rainbow. ―¿Qué sucedió después?

La hechicera volvió a tomar aire y procedió a contar la parte final del relato.


	7. 17 Picas en llamas

**Capitulo 17 – Picas en Llamas**

El aire de la noche se filtraba ligero, acompañado por la luz de la luna a través de una ventana pequeña y cuadrada de la pared del baño, pero para el joven Burning Spades, se sentía pesado y le costaba respirar. Estaba agotado y adolorido de tanto golpear su cuerpo contra la solida puerta de madera pero no había conseguido moverla ni un milímetro.

Tristemente, no sabía que le dolía más, si el costado golpeado, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por los habitantes de su pueblo o la repentina traición de quien consideró uno de sus mejores amigos en todo el mundo. Por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, los ojos de Burning se humedecieron y una diminuta lágrima rodó por su roja mejilla hasta el suelo, donde brilló iluminada con la suave luz de la luna que, amablemente, la Princesa Celestia levantaba desde hacía casi un milenio.

Verla ahí, le hizo notar a Spades la presencia de aquella ventana y por consiguiente, la existencia de una mejor ruta de escape.

"Mas cerebro que musculo, Burns, recuerda eso" se dijo a sí mismo.

Saltando hábilmente sobre los lavabos, brincó de ahí hasta las vigas que servían de soporte a las paredes de los cubículos del baño, y manteniendo un instante el equilibró, dio un salto más hacía el marco de la ventana. Se sostuvo ahí valiéndose de sus patas delanteras, y estudió su siguiente paso. Saltó de la ventana hasta el techo inclinado de los pasillos teniendo cuidado de no soltar las tejas de barro que lo cubrían y así alertar a alguien. Se equilibró fácilmente haciendo uso de sus cuatro patas, y finalmente, se descolgó desde el techo de los pasillos hacia el patio de entrenamientos. Estaba alto, pero parecía no haber otra opción. Trató de pisar sobre el barandal que dividía el pasillo del patio exterior, pero al momento de soltarse, cayó de lleno sobre sus flancos quedando muy adolorido.

Como pudo se puso de pie, andando en silencio, pero apresurándose temiendo haber perdido demasiado tiempo en su astuto escape. Finalmente, llegó al patio donde estaban estacionados los carruajes. Varios guardias pegasos estaban ya atados al frente de los coches, dos en cada uno, y el resto se disponía a abordarlos: cuatro coches en total, con dos pegasos tirando de cada uno, mientras que otros doce guardias entre unicornios y pegasos abordarían los carromatos.

Spades los miró un instante escondido tras un muro, y a la luz de las antorchas que algunos guardias unicornios llevaban consigo alcanzó a reconocer a uno de los pegasos que estaba por entrar en los carruajes. Aun a pesar de que el casco le cubría la cara y llevaba puesta la armadura de guardia, ese pelaje marrón era inconfundible.

De alguna manera Leadhawk se había logrado colar dentro del cuarto de armaduras, se había puesto una y gracias a su tamaño de poni adulto, mientras no se hiciera notar mucho, no lo reconocerían.

La pregunta que Burns debía plantearse en ese momento era ¿Cómo haría él para infiltrarse en la caravana que iba a Cloptown? La respuesta le llegó pronto. Uno de los últimos unicornios en abordar, traía consigo un gran montón de lanzas que sostenía con magia. Abrió un amplio compartimento en la parte trasera de uno de los carruajes y las metió todas. Salió y volvió a entrar con otro montón y las colocó en el otro coche. Burning hizo cuentas rápidamente: diez y diez lanzas para veinte ponis, los compartimentos de dos de los carromatos irían vacios. No se veían demasiado cómodos, pero Burning no se podía hacer el exigente ahora.

En cuanto el guardia unicornio subió a uno de los coches, se dio la señal para que despegaran. En ese mismo instante, Burns se precipitó sobre el más cercano. Ese coche fue el último en despegar, lo que le dio tiempo al joven poni de abrir el compartimento, saltar dentro y cerrarlo.

El viaje fue largo y pero no aburrido. Debió durar entre tres y cuatro horas, pero Burning no se resistió las ganas de abrir ligeramente la compuerta del portaequipaje y asomarse afuera. Siendo que fue el último en despegar, el coche en que iba Burns iba de cola de la caravana por lo que no había peligro de que lo vieran los pegasos que tiraban de los otros carruajes.

Al estar ahí arriba, Spades vio las nubes tan cercanas, y las estrellas tan brillantes como nunca antes en su vida. Le pareció que allá arriba, las barreras de la realidad se desvanecían o se hacían más débiles, y su mente viajaba con más facilidad hacia aquel mundo más allá de ese. Pero por alguna razón, eso no lo asustaba, sino que lo hacía sentir asombrado, maravillado pues tenía la impresión de que en aquel mundo o en el otro, podía contemplar igualmente las estrellas, y en aquel paisaje libre de colinas, montañas u horizontes, no existía distinción entre un mundo y el otro.

Aun faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer cuando los cuatro carruajes tirados por valerosos guardias pegasos descendieron a la entrada del valle de Cloptown, donde estaba la vieja escuela. A lo lejos, brillaba fulgurante el reflejo de las llamas que ardían en los bosques cercanos a Viejo Cloptown y se alzaba una columna de humo mucho mayor y más espesa a cualquier nunca antes vista por los habitantes de la región.

Los guardias bajaron uno a uno de los coches, y los portaequipajes de los dos primeros fueron abiertos para proporcionar a cada poni su arma.

―Atentos, pasaremos primeramente a reportarnos con la autoridad del pueblo y luego procederemos a enfrentar el desastre. Sean valientes, soldados de la guardia. ¡Marchen! ―termino el líder pegaso, y en una ordenada fila, avanzaron todos por el camino frente a la granja de rocas hacia el pueblo.

No fue sino hasta que le pareció que los pasos de los guardias no se escuchaban a la distancia, que Burning salió del compartimento del coche. Adolorido como estaba, le molestaba tanto el costado como los flancos, y ahora la espalda por el largo recorrido en el diminuto portaequipaje, pero decidido como estaba emprendió su camino bordeando por detrás la granja, pues así rodearía Nuevo Cloptown y llegaría a la zona del incendio mucho antes.

La desventaja de esa ruta es que era sinuosa y agreste, pero siendo que la conocía tan bien como la suela de su casco no representó un problema para Burning. Cuando pasó junto a la casa del granjero Clyde, le pareció escuchar la voz de la señora Pie que gritaba enojada:

―Niñas, ¿pero donde han estado? ¿Cómo pudieron salir a estas horas? Y… ¿de dónde han sacado eso?

―Estamos bien, mamá. Eso lo ha traído Pinkie. No sabemos de dónde lo habrá sacado. ―respondió la mayor de las hermanas.

Burning, curioso, se acercó a la ventana para averiguar a qué se referían con _eso_. Cuán grande seria su sorpresa al ver que el objeto al que se referían era una reluciente corona de oro con joyas incrustadas. La habían dejado sobre una mesita bajo la ventana, y al verla, la mente de Burns se iluminó con una idea. Discretamente metió la cabeza por la ventana, tomó la corona con el hocico y tal como entró salió sin ser notado mientras la madre seguía reprimiendo a sus hijas:

―Les he dicho miles de veces que no deben descuidar a su hermanita…

Fue el crimen perfecto. Nadie notó el movimiento, salvo tal vez, la menor de las hermanas, una pequeña potrilla de color rosa.

Mientras tanto, cerca de Viejo Cloptown, la noche se había iluminado con el fulgurar de rojas llamas, el viento nocturno andaba lento y ensuciado por un humo negro y muy denso, y la paz y quietud de la noche habían escapado aterrorizadas por unos rugidos tremendos de furia ciega. Entre las desoladas viviendas del pueblo abandonado, un solo guardia pegaso cargando su lanza avanzaba lenta y cuidadosamente. Se había separado del grupo sin que nadie lo viera, y había encontrado su camino hasta ese sitio pues lo conocía perfectamente: se trataba de Leadhawk.

Miraba a un lado y a otro, esperando ver las alas extendidas del dragón o escuchar sus pesados pasos al andar. Esperaba ver saltar una inmensa llamarada, o escuchar un rugido ensordecedor. Pero ninguna de las fantasiosas historias que había escuchado en su infancia sobre dragones, ni aun los cinco años que se supone pasaría estudiando en la Academia lo hubieran preparado para lo que vería esa noche. Comenzó como un silbido, distante y apagado, pero pronto creció en volumen y tono confundiendo al pegaso que giró su cara en todas direcciones asustado y antes de siquiera pensar en mirar hacia arriba, un peso monstruoso se dejó caer sobre la tierra cerca de donde él estaba, estremeciendo todo el pueblo, haciendo que el pegaso callera de bruces al piso, prácticamente quitándole el yelmo de la cabeza.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Se trataba de una creatura colosal. Tenía el cuerpo cubierto por enormes y brillantes escamas de color rojo apagado, pero que a la luz del fuego y en plena noche relucían como carbones encendidos. La bestia se sostenía en dos patas, pero otras dos le salían de la parte superior del tronco y las cuatro terminaban en descomunales garras. Su cola así como su cuello eran muy largos y estaban cubiertos por inmensas espinas. El par de alas que lo sostenían cuando volaba eran enormes y membranosas. Tan alta era la creatura, que su cabeza al final de su cuello escapaba a la vista de Lead, oculta tras la nube de humo que emanaba del incendio. Solo sus dos ojos, brillantes y terribles destacaban de entre la penumbra, colgados en lo alto como dos estrellas amarillentas y malignas.

Tan impresionante fue la visión del dragón, que la lanza resbaló de los cascos de Leadhawk, que lo miraba boquiabierto. El monstruo se fijo en el pegaso, y descendió colocándose en cuatro patas para verlo de frente. Su cabeza era alargada y escamosa, y cuando el dragón abrió el hocico para proferir un rugido tan poderoso que lanzó a Leadhawk por los aires, el pegaso logro apreciar que tenia la boca repleta de colmillos afilados como espadas.

El estruendo del rugido fue tremendo. El pegaso salió volando y se golpeo de lleno contra un árbol quedando fuera de combate, como desmayado. Justo en ese instante, por el camino del bosque llego Spades. Llevaba la espada enfundada en un costado y cargaba todavía la corona de oro en el hocico. Quedó de momento tan impresionado con la visión del dragón que los anteojos casi le resbalaron por la cara, pero de inmediato reaccionó y corrió hacia donde Leadhawk descansaba adolorido.

―Lead, amigo, reacciona ―trató Burning de despertarlo, habiéndosele acercado y dejando la corona sobre el suelo para hablarle.

―Burns… ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí…? No debiste venir. No podemos con él. Ningún poni puede. ―respondió el pegaso apenas reaccionando.

―Usando fuerza bruta no. Pero hay maneras de tratar con un dragón.

La bestia se volvió a parar sobre sus garras traseras, y se preparaba para levantar el vuelo mientras inflaba sus pulmones para devastar el área con un aliento incinerador, pero Spades se acercó a él con la corona sobre la cabeza y le gritó diciendo:

―Hey, grandulón quémalo-todo, ¿es esto lo que buscas? ―y bajando la corona al piso, la tomo con los dientes y se la lanzó tan fuerte como pudo. La corona voló por el aire girando hasta que una de las garras delanteras del dragón la atrapó al vuelo.

El monstruo la miró con sus brillantes ojos un segundo, y reconociéndola, cerró el puño con la corona dentro y remontó el vuelo hacia su caverna con la mirada llena de indignación. Había decidido reunir su tesoro y llevárselo lejos, donde ningún poni intentara tomar sus joyas mientras dormía.

―¿Pero qué…? ¿Cómo rayos…? ¿Qué fue…? ―se preguntaba confuso Leadhawk viendo al cielo como el dragón desaparecía en la noche.

―Ya te lo explicaré luego. Ahora tenemos que salir de esta trampa ardiente. ―lo interceptó Burning.

Pero no había manera. El golpe que Lead se había llevado era serio. Sus dos piernas traseras estaban tan lastimadas que no lo sostendrían en pie. Viendo que batallaba para levantarse, Burns se agachó, ayudando al pegaso subir sobre su lomo. Entonces, se puso de pie dispuesto a correr tanto como sus piernas se lo permitieran.

Las llamas crecían crepitando furiosas por doquiera, y Burns saltaba y corría evadiéndolas, hasta que su brillo comenzó a cegarlo y el calor y el esfuerzo comenzó a fatigarlo.

Fue entonces que sucedió. Debió tratarse del cansancio, el estrés y la adrenalina mezclados lo que provocaron que la mente del poni de tierra le jugara una muy pesada broma. Le pareció que entre las sinuosas llamas que se dedicaban a consumir ardientes los arboles del bosque veía caminar las siluetas de unas extrañas creaturas bípedas. Eran los _humanos_ de su sueño. Aquellas creaturas que habitaban en ciudades de concreto y asfalto en un mundo a una distancia infinita de aquel.

Pero había algo distinto en estos humanos. Cuando Spades los vio sintió miedo. Pudo sentir su odio. Un odio inmenso, injustificado y ardiente como las llamas sobre las que los veía caminar. Esos seres odiaban a todos y a todo en ese mundo y no descansarían hasta verlo destruido hasta verlo desaparecer, consumido por el fuego de su aversión sin límites.

La terrible ilusión dejó a Burning paralizado, y no se movió, aun cuando su amigo, sobre su espalda comenzó a llamarlo desesperadamente, no sabiendo lo que lo asustaba. En ese momento, una pesada rama se desprendió de uno de los arboles cercanos, cayendo sobre la cola de Spades, dejándola apresada.

El golpe fue apenas el necesario para hacer a Burns entrar en razón. Al verse inmovilizado por la rama, no vio otra opción más que desenvainar la espada y pedirle a Leadhawk que le cortara el cabello de la cola. Sabiendo que era la única manera de salir con vida, el pegaso tomo el arma y cortó el cabello de la cola de Spades casi de raíz.

Burning no esperó un segundo más y salió disparado como una bala hacia Nuevo Cloptown, al tiempo que el resto de la guardia apenas iba entrando con las miradas resignadas y las lanzas en ristre. El gran guardia miró a los dos jóvenes potros asustados y cubiertos de hollín, con los ojos muy abiertos y torciendo su cara en un gesto en que se mezclaba la incredulidad y un enojo tremendo.

Con el dragón fuera del área, los esfuerzos combinados de los guardias y los vecinos de Cloptown se concentraron en apagar el incendio. Se requirieron docenas de cubos de arena para sofocar el siniestro. Fue una suerte que ese año el granjero Clyde tuviera tan buena cosecha de arena y grava en su granja.

Para la hora en que salió el sol, ya no había una sola llama encendida en el bosque cerca de Cloptown, y los rayos de luz matutinos comenzaron a filtrarse por entre las grises nubes que, sin el fiero dragón que las producía, se desvanecerían en cuestión de días retornándole a el pequeño valle sus cielos despejados y sus noches salpicadas de estrellas.

Por su parte, los dos jóvenes potros no tuvieron oportunidad siquiera de ver a sus familias en Cloptown, sino que fueron resguardados dentro de los carromatos voladores y regresados de inmediato a Canterlot tan pronto las llamas fueron mitigadas. El Gran Guardia arregló que tuvieran una audiencia con la Princesa Celestia a primera hora del día para que se les aplicara todo el peso de la corte marcial.

Cuando entraron en la sala del trono de la Princesa acompañados por el sumo instructor de la Academia, a Leadhawk aun le costaba caminar y Burns tenía el cabello revuelto y cubierto de cenizas, mientras que el cabello de su recortada cola apenas si sobresalía de su flanco.

―Su Majestad ―comenzó el Gran Guardia inclinando su largo y delgado cuello ante la Princesa ―son estos los estudiantes que estuvieron involucrados en el asunto de Cloptown de los que le hablé. Los he traído ante usted para que decida cuál será la retribución merecida por su comportamiento.

―Entiendo, ―dijo la Princesa con esa voz dulce pero firme que la caracterizaba con la regente suprema de toda Equestria. Se levanto de su trono, y caminó hasta donde los jóvenes potros la miraban nerviosos.

―Tenía muchos años que no escuchaba algo como lo que me han comentado que sucedió esta noche ―comenzó su Majestad ―el haber salido de su dormitorio de esa manera, infiltrarse en una operación oficial de la guardia y enfrentar ustedes solos a un enfurecido dragón adulto ha sido algo imprudente, arriesgado… y tan inigualablemente valiente como solo he visto en los tiempos de los caballeros de Equestria.

Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio asombrados de lo que decía la Princesa. El Gran Guardia no quería creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando.

―Lo que ustedes hicieron, no fue la acción más sensata, pero de no ser por eso, tal vez aun seguiríamos lidiando con el problema del dragón ―continuó la Princesa ―tal vez ahora estaríamos lamentando la perdida de varios valientes guardias, y no podía estar más agradecida.

»No estaría de más mencionar, que la manera que manejaron el asunto fue bastante ingenioso. En lugar de enfrentar al dragón, decidieron mitigar lo que causo su berrinche. Devolverle la joya que le fue robada fue un movimiento muy astuto de su parte.

»Sin duda, sus acciones merecen una recompensa. El inmenso valor, lealtad, compañerismo que han demostrado son dignos de que los nombre ahora mismo, como la nueva orden de caballeros de Equestria…

Al escuchar estas palabras, la mirada de Lead se iluminó repentinamente, pero no podía evitar sentir un peso que le oprimía el corazón. ¿Lealtad? ¿Compañerismo? Él no había hecho gala de esas virtudes esa noche.

―Pero considero que sería irresponsable de mi parte dar armas y armaduras a un par de potros adolescentes. Así que les propongo que hagamos lo siguiente: ustedes continúen su entrenamiento como guardias en la Academia, y al graduarse, si así lo desean, los nombrare a ambos caballeros. ―concluyó sonriéndoles radiante, la Princesa.

Era asombroso. Aquella ferviente petición que había existido siempre en el corazón de ambos potros se estaba volviendo realidad sin siquiera ellos haberla formulado. Mientras Lead estaba sin palabras, fue Burns el que habló:

―Lo lamento, su Majestad, pero no puedo aceptar la oferta ―dijo Spades. El recinto quedó en silencio por un momento. Leadhawk se quedó mirándolo con ojos de no poder creerlo. ―Estos meses que hemos pasado estudiando en la Academia me han mostrado que tal vez no es él lugar al que pertenezco. Hay otras cosas que debo aprender, lugares que conocer, y no creo estar listo para tomar la responsabilidad de ser caballero. Cuando menos no ahora y tal vez no dentro de cinco años.

Era increíble ver a Burns renunciar a su sueño, pero de haber sabido lo que pensaba el poni rojizo, tal vez alguien más lo habría entendido. Tenía su mente puesta en aquellos personajes siniestros y sombríos que se le aparecieron en el bosque. Aquellas creaturas que no supo nombrar de otra manera más que con el nombre de _antibronis_ que su mente le susurraba. Sabía que lo que había visto esa noche no era más que una ilusión, pero estaba convencido de que ellos existían. Debían existir, eran una amenaza y debían ser detenidos. ¿Cómo detenerlos? ¿Cuándo vendrían y de qué manera? Él no lo sabía entonces, pero pensaba averiguarlo aunque le tomara años de su vida.

―Bien, si esa es tu decisión, la acepto. ―dijo la Princesa Celestia ―La razón por la que decidí disolver la orden hace tantos años, fue para que mis caballeros pudieran ser libres de hacer sus vidas sin las presiones de defender el reino. Me da gusto que igualmente tú decidas también de esa manera, pero si cambias de opinión, házmelo saber.

―Lo haré su Majestad, con permiso. ―se disculpó Spades, y dándose la vuelta se dispuso a salir del recinto, pero uno de los guardias de la puerta lo detuvo:

―Oye, chico, deja que te lleven al hospital, parece que tienes una quemadura en… ―y dejó la oración sin terminar. El unicornio miraba asombrado el flanco de Burns.

Cuando Burning también lo miró, vio que efectivamente sobre su flanco había aparecido algo, pero no era una quemadura, sino un extraño símbolo similar a un corazón negro invertido envuelto en una llama anaranjada.

―Uy, eso debió doler ―dijo Pinkie en esa parte del relato.

―Pero no era una herida. Era su marca ―dijo la hechicera ―la marca especial de Burns que se había revelado durante su hazaña de esa noche. Lo he investigado y ese símbolo parecido a un corazón de cabeza envuelto en llamas es en realidad una antigua representación de una espada. Simboliza el valor, la determinación y el coraje demostrado fervientemente durante los momentos difíciles y de gran tensión. Es la marca de un verdadero héroe.

―Pero entonces ¿el herrero no volvió a la Academia? ―preguntó interesada Sweetie Belle.

―Temo que no. ―respondió la unicornio amarilla ―Tan pronto recogió sus cosas se fue sin decirle nada a nadie. Leadhawk si terminó su entrenamiento y después de cinco años se integró a la guardia de la Torre de la Gran Biblioteca. Imagino que creyó que la promesa de su Majestad era válida solamente si ambos aceptaban por lo que jamás pidió su nombramiento de caballero.

―Y ¿Qué hizo el herrero después? ―preguntó Applebloom.

―Vino a Ponyville.

―¿Aquí?

―Exactamente. Pidió empleo como bibliotecario aquí en Ponyville. Realizó varias investigaciones sobre distintos tipos de magia durante más de seis años y desarrolló entre otros un hechizo para volver invisibles los objetos. Por lo que se tiene una capa que lo vuelve invisible.

―Sí, eso es cierto. ¿Pero cómo pudo hacerlo sin magia de unicornio? ―preguntó Twilight.

―Eso fue sencillo. Un día, Scriptlore, el Gran Bibliotecario vino desde Canterlot a conocer a Burning. Lo encontró enfrascado en la investigación sobre invisibilidad en el punto en que el hechizo ya estaba listo para funcionar. Solo necesitaba una chispa mágica que lo arrancara. El Gran Bibliotecario accionó el conjuro con su magia y la capa se vio afectada por el hechizo de manera inmediata y satisfactoria.

»Eso impresiono mucho a Scriptlore. Que un poni de tierra logre preparar un conjuro a ese nivel rara vez se ha visto. Por eso decidió nombrarlo su asistente. Por lo que se, también estuvo muy interesado en un libro que Burns estaba escribiendo, al grado que le permitió viajar por Equestria durante más de tres años recabando información sobre el tema mientras el Gran Bibliotecario echaba un vistazo a la investigación de Burning. No recuerdo bien de qué trata, pero su titulo era algo así como "Los Colores de Afuera".

―Es "Los Colores Exteriores". ―corrigió Rarity.

―Ah, sí. ¿Les ha hablado al respecto?

―Más de lo que quisiéramos, querida.

―Pues esa ha sido la historia, niñas, ¿les ha gustado? ―preguntó la hechicera a las Cutie Mark Crusaders.

―¡Claro que sí! ―respondieron a coro Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom y Pinkie, que se veía más complacida con el cuento que las propias potrillas.

―Bueno, si no les molesta, me gustaría que alguna de ustedes le diera a Burns un mensaje de mi parte ―dijo amablemente la narradora.

―Yo lo haré ―dijo pronto Rainbow. En realidad ninguna de las chicas se extrañó pero la pegaso azul se apresuró a explicar:

―De cualquier manera tengo que ir a verlo. Quiero que le eche un vistazo a Tank, ha estado volando de lado últimamente.

―Pero Burns es un herrero, no un veterinario, tontita ―le recordó Pinkie.

―Ya sé que es un herrero ―contestó Dash enfadada ―voy con el porqué espero que el problema de Tank este en su hélice, no en su cabeza. Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de ti, Pinkie.

El sol se ocultaba ya tras las montañas distantes, y en segundos la luna surgiría resplandeciente movida por la poderosa magia de la Princesa Luna. A la hechicera, parada en una colina a las afueras de Ponyville le hizo recordar los tiempos de su infancia en que Celestia movía ambos astros por su puro poder mágico.

―Han pasado años desde el último atardecer en la colina de Cloptown, ¿no es así, Starshine? ―la voz del herrero, clara y seria le hizo voltear a verlo.

―Burns, veo que recibiste mi mensaje ―contestó ella.

―Tu mensaje… ah sí. Tu mensaje. Disculpa que tardara, tuve que arreglar un asunto sencillo. Un ajuste al sistema de vuelo de una tortuga. ―dijo Burning sonriendo.

―Pues para mí no suena nada sencillo, Burns, pero para ti debió ser pan comido.

Burning se encogió de hombros. Starshine no recordaba cuanto había pasado desde la última vez que lo había visto hacer ese gesto.

―Tienes que regresar a Canterlot, ¿no es así? ―preguntó el poni de tierra.

―Sí, así es. La vida de una hechicera de la corte es atareada y presurosa ―respondió Star ―te pediría que vinieras conmigo, pero veo que ya tienes un lugar aquí. Y dudo que cambies _los colores _de Ponyville por nada del mundo.

―Si… Espera, ¿A qué te refieres?

―Tú sabes bien a que me refiero, Burns. No recuerdo que antes te gustaran tanto los arcoíris ―sonrió la hechicera.

―¿Qué? ¿Pero qué…? ¿Cómo…?

―Soy adivina, ¿recuerdas Burns? Solo lo sé ―dijo la unicornio, y acercándose a Spades, recargo su cabeza en el hombro de él como cuando eran niños ―¿has sabido algo de Leadhawk?

―Sí, lo vi hace un par de meses. Me dio una paliza y casi me tira por un precipicio en la frontera del mundo.

―¿Crees que sigue molesto por lo que pasó aquel día en la corte?

―Por eso y por todo lo demás. Creo que no soy tan buen amigo después de todo.

―No digas eso, Burns. Tú tuviste tus razones para rechazar la oferta de su Majestad ese día. Nadie podía obligarte a seguir un camino que no querías y Lead debería de entender eso. Eres un muy buen amigo Burning, y un maravilloso poni. Nada mas hoy conocí a seis lindas ponis que te consideran su amigo, eso tiene que contar.

―¿Tú crees, Star?

―Estoy segura ―respondió la unicornio, y al sonreír, la luz anaranjada del sol decadente iluminó por última vez sus destellantes ojos dorados, antes de dar paso a la noche salpicada de estrellas.

_Querida Princesa Celestia:_

_Te agradezco tanto me permitieras visitar a mi viejo amigo Burning Spades en el pueblo de Ponyville. Estoy segura que te alegrara saber que se encuentra bien y está rodeado de un grupo de muy lindas ponis que tal vez conozcas. Regreso a Canterlot confiada en que aquella sombra que creí ver en la mirada de mi amigo durante una tarde de verano hace muchos años casi se ha desvanecido. Creo que aun tiene cosas por hacer, asuntos que arreglar, proyectos por terminar, pero estoy segura que tan pronto tenga todo concluido estará listo para volver a perseguir su sueño y alcanzar entonces su destino. No me cabe la menor duda de que entonces será realmente feliz. Y con eso, puedes dar por hecho que lo seré yo también._

_Tu agradecida súbdita y hechicera real de la corte_

_Starshine._


End file.
